De libros, lápices y playa
by GunShotResidue
Summary: Gil Grissom es el modelo a seguir de cualquier alumno, que pasa cuando le piden que ayude a Sara Sidle? Muchas fiestas, mucha playa y bueno, tambien hay libros GSR WCR NickMia y Greg con otro personaje. T porque soy paranóica
1. Comienza un nuevo día

Disclaimer: Ya lo sé, no son mios :( y no lo serán hasta que les anuncie lo contrario, esto va para toda la historia hasta que me haga millonaria o... o pueda comprarlos.

:D

"¿Y qué tal te parece Jen?" dijo Warrick Brown. (Warrick Brown: Ojos verdes, último ciclo y toda una estrella en el ámbito del baseball)

"¿Jen qué?" preguntó Gil Grissom. (Gil Grissom: Ojos increíblemente azules, genio, ayudante del entrenador y capitán del equipo de baseball)

"Jen Thomas, capitana del equipo de porristas, popular, hueca, se muere por tí" informó la querida Catherine Willows. (Cath Willows: enamorada de Warrick por los últimos dos años, porrista, y muy buena gente)

Esos tres eran dinamita, TNT, el trío siempre paraba junto y ahora estaban en la operación "Hay que encontrarle una enamorada a Gil", que por cierto, era algo un poquito difícil, y no porque Gil fuera feo sino que simplemente no le interesaba ninguna de las chicas que conocía.

"Jen Thomas no se muere por mí" dijo Gil mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio

"Claro que sí, yo soy su amiga Gil, yo sé" dijo Cath, quien se inscribió en el equipo de porristas porque era bonita y porque de esa manera podía andar con Warrick después de las prácticas. Luego de dar su sabio consejo se fue caminando por el hall hacia la clase de Literatura.

"Ya pues Gil, intenta salir con ella, puede estar con ella un tiempo y luego la dejas" dijo Warrick de manera curiosa pero a la vez en forma de chiste.

"Las chicas no son para andar un rato y luego dejarlas Warr" le explicó. Ya se estaba cansando de estar con Cath y Warrick cuando quería conseguirle una chica. Si realmente quisiese estar con alguien lo haría por sí solo.

"Saben, tengo algo que hacer, chau" dijo Gil mientras entraba en rápidamente en el laboratorio.

El profesor le había pedido que le dé una clase a un grupo de estudiantes. Normalmente Gil le daba clases a los alumnos de primer o segundo año por lo que esta no era la primera vez que ayudaba al profesor Mayers ni estaba tan nervioso como la primera clase que dictó.

La señorita Sara Sidle estaba esperando a este chico de último año que iba a dar la clase; el profesor Mayers le había dicho que este tal "Gil Grissom" era un joven muy inteligente que la podía ayudar en su trabajo así que cuando escuchó que él iba a dar una clase de asesoría decidió ir a escuchar y hacer el trabajo de espía. Sara Sidle (era una alumna de segundo año, alta, castaña, lindas piernas, muy inteligente que practicaba ballet) miró su reloj. _Ese tal Gil Grissom va a aparecer o me voy a ... derretir por esos hermosos ojo azules. _

Mientras Gil Grissom entraba ella perdía el aliento. Esto no podía ser verdad, se suponía que Gil Grissom era un nerd poco simpático, no un increíble chico musculoso. Ella estaba aquí para disfrutar de la vista, NO! ... de la clase, o distraerse mucho; la última opción era la más probable así que Sara se sentó en el última fila de la clase pretendiendo esperar a alguien, lo cual era un poco difícil pues había algo en su voz, tal vez la forma en que explicaba las cosas más difíciles haciéndolas sonar tan sencillas, que la hacía prestar más atención hacia él que a sus libros o apuntes.

Normalmente las clases en la Universidad de Los Ángeles eran desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche pero sus clases terminaban a las 3, así que Sara pasaba el tiempo con Nick Stokes (Nick Stokes: alumno de primer año, ansioso por ser parte de cualquier equipo de la universidad y así poder tener a todas las chicas que quisiese) o con Greg Sanders (Greg Sanders: alumno del primer año bastante interesado en la ciencia, obsesionado con el chicle y con Sara). Ellos eran amigos desde hacía un tiempo y, por ser nuevos alumnos en la universidad había decido seguir un dicho de la obra "Brian's Song": "We rookies have to stay together" ("Nosotros los nuevos debemos estar juntos") y ser los tres mosqueteros.

Fue aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde que finalmente Gil terminó su clase y la avalancha de preguntas que empezaron a llegar desde todas partes, algunas eran relacionadas con la clase pero nunca faltaba alguna chica que preguntase si tenía enamorada.

"Eso no lo voy a decir, señorita" Respondió mientras sonreía.

_Eso es bueno. _Pensó Sara, _ahora sé que si quiero tenerlo... HEY, nunca dije que me gustase. Bueno, tampoco dije que no me gusta. _Para cuando terminó su monólogo interno Grissom ya se había ido – "Genial, nunca llegué a hablar con él o pedirle ayuda con mi trabajo"

Gil estaba caminando por el hall hacia su carro, un lindo BMW negro con un espacioso asiento trasero, que nunca había sido usado para otra cosa que pasear, pero siempre es bueno estar preparado ya que cuando una bella chica castaña de segundo año entra en tu vida y te deja sin aliento, te empiezas a imaginar un montón de cosas que pueden pasar en el asiento trasero. Grissom se quedó parado en frente del auto, _rayos, esa chica estaba lindísima, _pensó mientras se preguntaba que hacía ella en su clase; no parecía del tipo "linda pero hueca", mas bien parecía del tipo "linda e inteligente". Sin querer perder más tiempo pensando acerca de ella manejó rumbo a su departamento, bueno, suyo y de Warrick.

Sara estaba caminando por el pasillo principal hacia la entrada principal de la UCLA cuando lo vio nuevamente; su corazón dio un salto y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro mientras lo veía manejar a lo lejos, _tenía que conocerlo, simplemente tenía que hacerlo._ Nick la vio parada en el pasillo, sumergida en su propio mundo, así que decidió caminar hacia ella.

"¿A quién miras?"

-"¿Ah, a quién miro?" Respondíó sorprendida mientras caminaba.

"Sí, ¿a quién mirabas?"Preguntó con picardía

"Gil Grissom"

"Gil es buena gente, sabe como lanzar" Dijo Nick calculando cuanto tiempo le tomaba preguntar...

"Sí, él es... ¡¡¡ESPERA, ¿¿tú lo conoces?" Gritó Sara en medio de la calle.

"Sí, lo conozco, ahora... si discutimos esto con una gaseosa sería muchísimo mejor."

Continuará...

A/N: Y qué les pareció? No me maten, es la traducción de una historia en inglés... si ven mi profile encontrarán la versión original. Aplausos por favor para "alelopez88" quien hizo la traducción:P Dejen sus reviews:P


	2. Conociéndote mejor

Warrick y Cath estaban esperando que llegue Gil, él nunca estaba tarde, excepto por una o dos veces que los alumnos lo retenían haciéndole preguntas. Se suponía que se iban a encontrar en la casa de Cath, subir en el carro de Grissom e ir a la casa de uno de sus amigos. Cuando finalmente llegó Grissom él estaba...contento, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro y parecía estar soñando despierto.

"Y... ¿qué fue?" Preguntó Warrick

"Estoy segura de que todo esto es sobre una chica" dijo Cath con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro.

"Sí Grissom, ¿es sobre una chica?"

Cuando Grissom oyó la palabra "chica", su nube se reventó y regresó de inmediato a la Tierra.

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre una chica? ¿De qué están hablando?"

"Gil, debe ser algo muy bueno para tenerte sonriendo de esa manera" contestó Cath mientras se subía en el auto.

"No es nada, solo que... bueno, la clase estuvo muy buena" respondió Grissom pero su mente estaba mucho más allá que esa frase: Bueno, la clase fue muy buena, los alumnos estaban ansiosos por aprender y también estaba esa increíble castaña sentada en la última fila del laboratorio, lo que cambió por completo mi día.

Se suponía que solo iban a ir a la casa de este amigo para pasar el rato, o por lo menos eso era lo que le habían dicho a Grissom, quien no se imaginaba a donde lo estaban llevando. Lo primero que Grissom pensó apenas llegaron a la casa fue algo como: _"¡No hay manera, ¡no pude haber sido tan ingenuo como para ser arrastrado a una fiesta!"_ pero de pronto se dio cuenta y aceptó que lo habían llevado a la fiesta. Un rato después de iniciada la fiesta fue donde Cath para decirle que se iba a quedar hasta la 1 y que si ellos se querían quedar más tiempo tendrían que encontrar a alguien más que los lleve.

Por otro lado estaban Nick y Sara que habían terminado en casa de Greg; primero dijeron que en la cafetería había mucho ruido y que necesitaban un espacio más personal para hablar y mientras caminaban por la calle se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca de la casa de Greg así que decidieron ir a visitarlo un rato. Dos horas más tarde, no se había mencionado ni una sola vez a Gil Grissom.

¨Bueno Sara, hemos estado evadiendo el tema por suficiente tiempo, ¿Quieres saber más o no?" Preguntó Nick un poco impaciente.

"¿Saber qué acerca de qué?" Preguntó Greg, entregándole a todos sus bebidas.

"Sobre el primer _"Super Enamoramiento"_ de Sara" respondió Nick sonriente. Si Sara se enadaba iba a estar muerto.

"Número uno Nick, él no es mi primer _"Super Enamoramiento",_ es un chico que me gusta, y número 2, sí quiero hablar de él"

"Sí Nick, todos sabemos que el primer _"Super Enamoramiento" _de Sara fue hacia mí!" dijo Greg sonriente "Por cierto, me gusta como suena _"Super Enamoramiento." _

"Ohh si, Greg, realmente me muero por ti, ahora, ¿podemos por favor hablar de él?"

Nick se puso cómodo y empezó a contar todo lo que sabía acerca de Grissom pero también inventó un par de cosas sobre esta misteriosa persona.

Alrededor de las 11 de la noche Grissom estaba más que listo para irse pero aún que quedaban 3 horas más antes de poder irse de este infierno o, mejor conocido como, fiesta. Estaba parado cerca de la "pista de baile", que en realidad eran los alrededores de la piscina, divirtiéndose a su manera mientras veía a Cath y Warrick haciendo extraños pasos de baile (o más bien "moviemientos"), un poco raros y bastante pegados como para estar en público, pero esa era la forma en que bailaban.

Para el momento en que Gil se había tomado dos gaseosas y había rechazado seis botellas de cerveza bajo la misma excusa: "Creo que esta vez voy a pasar, luego tengo que manejar", alguien se había estado preparando para acercarse a él y sacarlo a bailar. Stacy Morris se estaba acercando a la pista de baile; esta era su oportunidad: nadie estaba mirando, Grissom estaba solo y, por alguna extraña razón, estaba sonriendo. Gil la vio acercarse, ella era agradable y atractiva pero no tanto como para morirse por ella; era rubia, no muy alta y tenía una bonita sonrisa pero no era nada en comparación con esa misteriosa castaña.

"Hey, Gil" dijo sonriente

"Hey, Stayz, ¿la fiesta está buena, no?" preguntó Grissom. Sólo la llamaba Stayz cuando realmente estaba de buen humor o cuando la quería molestar un poco.

"Sí, mmm, ya haz bailado?"

"En realidad si, por eso estoy un poco cansado"

"¿CANSADO, vamos Gil, ¡¡no puedes estar cansado!"

"Sí, realmente lo estoy" dijo sonriente mientras se reía un poquito, por alguna extraña razón, que ni él conocía o quería aceptar, estaba de excelente humor "He estado estudiando bastante para el examen del lunes"

"¡¡Gil estamos en una fiesta! Esta prohibido hablar de la universidad en una fiesta" dijo mientras lo arrastraba a la pista de baile.

Sara y Nick se fueron de la casa de Greg a las 10:30, hubiesen continuado hablando y navegando por Internet si Sara no hubiese contestado su teléfono; era su mamá pidiéndole que vaya a casa pues ella y su esposo iban a salir y tenían que saber que Sara había llegado a casa sana y salva. Normalmente sus padres salían todos los viernes en la noche a un evento social o de caridad así que su hora de llegada debía ser entre las 8 y 10 de la noche. Diez minutos después de que sus padres se fueron Sara dejó entrar a Nick, quien vivía a dos cuadras de su casa, y se pusieron a conversar acerca de distintos temas pero ninguno de ellos relacionados con Gil Grissom.

La luz del sol por su ventana lo despertó, aveces era maravilloso despertarse con el sol pero otras veces era terrible, esta vez, para Grissom fue terrible, así que se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas para intentar descansar un rato más. Su plan no había funcionado la noche anterior y tuvo que quedarse en la fiesta hasta las tres de la mañana; lo último que recordaba fue haber participado en juegos de trivia y haber sido retado por más de la mitad de los presentes. Al final solo pidió que se le hagan preguntas difíciles para terminar el juego, respondió correctamente todas las preguntas y antes de darse cuenta fue coronado como el rey de "Trivia Pursuit". Warrick estaba al otro lado del departamento, él tenía que estudiar para el examen del lunes, de alguna manera se había destraido con la queridísima Catherine y no había estudiado mucho durante su tiempo libre, así que ese fin de semana estaba condenado a los libros y al estudio, nada de chicas para él.

Grissom salió de su cuarto pero no esperaba ver a Warrick estudiando... ¡¡¡a las 7 de la mañana, luego de una fiesta! pero asumió que tenía que estudiar, lo acompañaría después de tomar desayuno y darse un rico baño, sip, tenía un plan.

Continuará...

A/N: los reviews son bien recibidos! Dejen sus comentarios a ver si sigo o no porfa:D


	3. Quiero que conozcas a alguien

Cerca de una hora después de haber ideado su plan, estaba saliendo de la ducha y planeando su nuevo horario; eran las 8:14 así que podía estudiar mate por 45 minutos y luego historia por otros 45, de esa manera le quedaba tiempo para ir a practicar con el equipo a las 11.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y Sara ya estaba saltando por las pareces de su cuarto, la radio a un volumen un poco alto, por lo menos para sus padres que intentaban dormir un poco más, ella acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba decidiendo que ponerse. Como parte de la Sociedad de Ballet de la UCLA, Sara iba a audicionar para un papel en "El Cascanueces" y tenía que estar en el campus a eso de las 10, esperar por su turno, brillar durante su presentación y luego esperar por los resultados; por supuesto, ella quería el papel principal, pero lo más probable era que Jessica Taylor lo obtuviese pues era la mejor ballerina de la universidad; sin embargo, Sara también quería el papel del Hada de las Nieves. Con su maletín de deporte y un bagel en la mano ella empezó a caminar, bueno, no a caminar sino más bien a bailar el camino hacia el campus, algo así como Billy Elliot. Ella estaba muy contenta, emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo pero ella sabía que lo iba a hacer bien y sino, iba a hacer lo mejor posible.

**La práctica ha sido cancelada debido a los exámenes. Después de las semanas de exámenes practicaremos diariamente de 4 a 6, el que no asista y no tenga una buena razón, será excluido del juego. Entrenador Robbins**

Gil no lo podía creer, estaba seguro que la práctica había sido cancelada porque más de la mitad del equipo había decidido estudiar a última hora, bueno, que pena por ellos. Así que... no tenía nada que hacer en las dos siguientes horas y tenía dos opciones: podía regresar a su departamento y pasar el día ayudando a Warrick o viendo televisión... o podía dar una vuelta alrededor del campus, visitar la biblioteca o algo así; si había algo realmente bueno en UCLA era que siempre estaba llena de actividades o sorpresas y este día no iba a ser una excepción.

Él estaba caminando por el auditorio cuando oyó una música, _"¿Qué es eso, Oh, cierto, audiciones para el ballet, bueno, no tengo nada que hacer así que...", _entró al auditorio y se sentó en la última fila, ya que si se aburría tenía la salida cerca.

"Muchas gracias Denisse, estuvo maravilloso" dijo uno de los jueces "Ahora les presento a Sara Sidle"

Sara hizo su entrada un poco nerviosa, pero no lo suficiente como para que los jueces se percaten, cuando la música empezó a sonar ella simplemente se olvidó del resto y se concentró en cada paso, salto y pirueta que hacía. Grissom estaba asombrado, la linda castaña tenía un nombre y era Sara Sidle, él la vio y se quedó anonadado, no sólo porque se veía mejor que la última vez pero porque bailaba de una manera bella, graciosa, delicada, bueno, por lo menos en su opinión. La música continuó por otros 4 minutos, luego, su audición terminó. Grissom pasó la vista por el auditorio y se dio cuenta que la señorita Perkins estaba sentada justo delante de él.

"Señorita Perkins" susurró.

"Oh, hola Gil"

"Hola, disculpe, una pregunta, ¿usted conoce a esa chica Sidle?"

"Sí, es una buena estudiante, el profesor Mayers le dijo que te pregunte algo sobre su trabajo, apuesto a que ha estado muy ocupada"

"Sí, apuesto lo mismo... ¿es nueva?"

"La transfirieron de algún lugar, creo que su familia tenía que mudarse por negocios, ella está en segundo año, por si te preguntes"

"Muchas gracias señorita Perkins" dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa que podía iluminar todo el auditorio, se iba a parar afuera y esperarla, presentarse e iniciar una amistad. Bueno, al menos así lo había imaginado.

No podía ser verdad, tenía que estar delirando, no había forma que Gil Grissom haya estado sentado al fondo del auditorio, simplemente no podía ser verdad. Ella sólo podía recordar que cuando se estaba yendo volteó y lo vio sentado, parecía que hubiese visto algo maravilloso, su rostro lo delataba. Tal vez si había estado ahí y ese "algo" maravilloso que vio fue a ella bailando... no, eso no podía ser verdad, ella tenía que estar soñando despierta, nuevamente.

"¡¡Grissom!" gritó el profesor Mayers

"Hey, profesor Mayers"

"¿Estás ocupado? Porque quiero que conozcas a alguien, ve al laboratorio, ahorita te doy el alcance" dijo el profesor Mayers mientras lo llevaba al laboratorio casi a tirones, bueno, el plan de Grissom había sido destruido, o por lo menos así parecía.

Un minuto y nada, dos... tres, cuatro... nada. Ahorita te doy el alcance, sí claro, pensó Grissom; _"¿Dónde diablos estaba?"_, si tenía que quedarse en el laboratorio la iba a perder, rayos.

Sara estaba saliendo de los camerinos cuando de repente apareció el profesor Mayers de la nada y le dijo algo acerca de ser muy oportuna y que tenía que ir al laboratorio. A pesar que Sara le había dicho que estaba muy cansada y le pidió que le diga de una vez en vez de tener que ir al laboratorio; él insistió una y otra vez hasta que aceptó.

Como se estaba aburriendo, Grissom decidió jugar con unos tubos de ensayo y reactores químicos, usando un poco de conocimientos básicos fue capaz de hacer una mezcla morada y pegajosa con la cual se estaba divirtiendo hasta que de repente se abrió la puerta.

"Por favor Sara, pasa" apenas Grissom oyó el nombre 'Sara' volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Gracias profesor... Mayers" dijo, asombrada por tener a Grissom al frente, "_así que, sí estaba en el campus, entonces es probable que fuese él quien estaba en la audición."_

"Bueno Sara, quiero que conozcas a..."

"Gil Grissom, ¿no?" lo interrumpió Sara.

"Sí, una placer conocerte Sara"

"Bueno Gil, ella es Sara Sidle, quisiera pedirte una favor, mira, Sara es una estudiante maravillosa, inteligente como ningún otro y está haciendo este trabajo para mi clase que es bastante desafiante, es sobre el ADN, la tecnología y todas esas cosas que sé que te gustan... bueno, el punto es que me gustaría que la ayudes con la investigación y todos esos detalles, ¿Podrías hacerlo?"

"Wow, bueno, me sentiría honrado pero creo que mejor le preguntamos a la señorita Sidle si no le molesta" dijo Gil sonriente, de esa manera no tendría que tomar una decisión en el instante.

"Si tienes tiempo y no te causa ningún inconveniente, de veras que me gustaría" dijo Sara con una sonrisa que derritió el corazón de Grissom.

"Genial, bueno, creo que tenías prisa, ¿no, Gil, tú también, ¿cierto Sara?. Muchas gracias Gil, yo lavo esto, nos vemos" dijo el profesor Mayers mientras los conducía hacia la puerta, luego la cerró con llave.

Sara y Grissom se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo y de repente no tenían nada que decirse, habían sido botados del laboratorio y la fría brisa los golpeó, bueno, eso era lógico si estaban en el pasillo por el que corría más viento en todo el campus. Sin darse cuenta empezaron a caminar, en silencio, simplemente caminaron juntos intercambiando un par de comentarios sobre el trabajo, pero nada más. Ella no quería sonar como si estuviese obsesionada con él e incluso estaba avergonzada por haber ido a su clase comportándose como una sonsa. "_Son cerca de la 1 tengo hambre... mi auto está ahí... podría decirle para... no, eso sería muy pronto... honestamente no, porque esta relacionado con el trabajo... tengo dinero así que... ¿qué podría pasar?... bueno, podría decir que no... estamos muy cerca de mi auto, es ahora o nunca, bueno, es ahora o más tarde... mejor ahora"_

"Hey, Sara" preguntó tímidamente.

"¿Sí?" respondió un poco nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

"¿Vas a hacer algo más tarde? Porque si es así yo entiendo..."

"No, estoy libre, ¿por qué?" ahora estaba ansiosa _"me invitará a salir"_

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a tomar un café más tarde, podríamos hablar sobre tu trabajo y... ¿te gusta el café?" _"hombre, creo que ya la malogré, que pasa si no le gusta el café, va a sentir que la estoy presionando"_

"Si me gusta el café y sip, me gustaría salir, ¿está bien a eso de las 5?" respondió sonriente _"la vida es buena"_

"Perfecto, ¿estás camino a tu casa? Porque puedo llevarte si quieres?"

"Bueno, gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte" dijo sonriente "_ohh genial, es tan dulce, me abrió la puerta."_

El viaje a la casa de Sara fue más silencioso que la caminata por el pasillo ¡esa vez llegaron a intercambiar un par de frases completas! Para Grissom fue porque no era muy bueno con la gente que no conocía bien, para Sara fue porque estaba nerviosa y cansada. Estaba a un par de cuadras de la casa de Sara cuando un celular sonó y como no identificaba el ringtone con el suyo esperó que Grissom conteste. Él contestó usando el hands-free, basada en lo que escuchó, Sara podía decir que era un tal Warrick hablando sobre números y exámenes, Grissom no estaba prestando mucha atención así que dijo algo como "ok, voy a la casa luego de terminar una cosita".

El carro se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de Sara, Grissom salió rápido para abrir la puerta de Sara pero ella se le adelantó y salió del auto sin ayuda; cuando se dio cuenta que Grissom se había bajado del auto para ayudarla se arrepintió haberse apresurado tanto. La acompañó hasta la puerta pero se quedo al pie de las tres gradas que conducían al pórtico, se despidió y vio su cara de sorpresa cuando le dijo que estaría a las 5 para recogerla, luego esperó que entre a la casa y se fue a ayudar a Warrick.


	4. No lo podía creer

Disclaimer: No son míos ... : (

¡Ella no lo podía creer, no podía creerle! Bueno, tal vez era el echo de que sentía algo por él o por lo menos algo de él la hacía verlo como en un pedestal, o el hecho de que era tan bueno con todos, por lo menos con ella. Apenas entró a la casa Sara corrió a su cuarto y se asomó por la ventana para ver como se iba. "_¡Pero va a regresar a las cinco, lo que me deja alrededor de 4 horas para estar lista y... rayos, mis papás van a estar en la casa, ¿le pedirán que pase? Oh, Dios..."_

Apenas puso un pie en la casa se dio cuenta que Cath había estado ahí y enviando "Estoy en casa" hacia quienquiera que esté, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, se estaba preparando un delicioso sándwich de asado cuando entró Cath, intercambiaron saludos y él fue a preguntarle a Warrick domo lo podía ayudar. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba ahí, su mente no lo estaba, el baile de Sara lo había atrapado y ahora ella estaba bailando alrededor de esta. _"Voy a comprar unas entradas para la obra"_ Grissom tuvo el sentimiento que alguien estaba viendo su vida y diciendo algo como:

Nueva camisa de vestir: 125 dólares con MasterCard

Arreglo florar, canasta y osito: 52.50 dólares con MasterCard

Ver sus increíblemente largas piernas girando en el aire: no tiene precio

Eran las 2:10 cuando Nick llamó, quería saber si Sara quería y podía ir a la casa de Greg a ver una película cuando Sara le dijo que no estaba disponible, la mente de Nick empezó a trabajar y relacionar su indisponibilidad con un alumno de quinto año. De manera un poco insegura preguntó si iba a salir con Grissom a lo que ella respondió: "No es de tu incumbencia".

La mamá de Sara no estaba ocupada ese día así que le preguntó a su hija si quería ir al centro comercial, tal vez comprar algo y pasar un tiempo de calidad madre-hija y su mamá le prometió que estaría en casa a eso de las 3:30 aceptó ir. Entró al carro y decidió que quería comprar algo para la cita con Grissom... "_alto, ¿es una cita? Él me invitó a salir para hablar del trabajo, no es una cita real, es como una "¿cita de trabajo?" No, esas cosas tienen nombre, es una salida de trabajo; bueno, de todos modos si quiero una segunda cita tendré que verme bien, bueno, en realidad sería una "primera cita", lo que sea, sólo me veré bien y a ver que pasa" _

Sara y su mamá estaban comiendo helado cuando se dio cuenta que si sus padres iban a estar en casa cuando Grissom llegue, era mejor que forme una alianza o su papá se iba a encargar que Grissom no vuelva a poner un pie cerca de la casa nunca más, lo que no era bueno, especialmente porque necesitaba su ayuda con el trabajo. Sara estaba sentada frente a su mamá así que respiró profundamente y le explicó que un amigo iba a pasar a recogerla a las 5 para salir a tomar un café, le pidió que por favor ella conteste la puerta o su papá la iba a avergonzar. La señora Sidle se empezó a reír cuando escuchó a su hija decir todas esas cosas sobre su papá, que en realidad eran ciertas pues James era muy celoso cuando se trataba de su pequeña hija Sara y sus amigos así que le respondió que haría su mejor esfuerzo para abrir la puerta.

Luego de terminar sus helados fueron de vuelta a las tiendas donde Sara encontró exactamente lo que quería usar par la no-estoy-tan-segura-si-es-una-cita. Al ver el rostro de Sara, su mamá aceptó comprarle la ropa y mientras estaba pagando le preguntó si le gustaba este chico, Sara entró en un ligero estado de shock, en realidad sentía algo por él y bueno, si le gustaba un poquito, ok, le gustaba más que un poquito; mientras empezaba a balbucear una respuesta su mamá se dio cuenta que talvez, sólo talvez, a su hija le gustaba ese tal Grissom, ahora estaba más ansiosa por conocerlo.

Grissom estaba parado frente a su guardarropa, tenía una hora para bañarse, afeitarse, cambiarse y llegar a la casa de Sara, todo estaba planeado pero tenía un sólo problema: no sabía que se iba a poner. Finalmente decidió ir por algo no muy elegante pero agradable, después de todo, sólo estaban saliendo para trabajar, esto le hizo recordar que tenía que imprimir una información. Esa iba a ser una linda tarde, o por lo menos así parecía.

Sara vio la hora que era y casi le da un ataque cardiaco, ¡Eran las 4:30 y ni siquiera se había bañado! Mientras corría hacia la ducha empezó a pensar en que la había retrasado tanto, luego recordó que se habían encontrado con una de las amigas de su mamá y ellas se la pasaron hablando como 20 minuto, ahora estaba apurada, estaba más que segura que iba a tener que bañarse realmente rápido si quería estar lista a las 5 en punto.

El timbre sonó a las 5:03, Sara se estaba secando el pelo y deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que su mamá abra la puerta. Parado frente a su puerta estaba James Sidle mirando al chico que estaba parado frente suyo, parecía un buen chico.

"Buenas tardes señor" dijo Grissom "¿Está Sara en casa?"

"Buenas tardes, soy el papá de Sara, James Sidle. Disculpa, no escuché tu nombre, tu eres..."

"Oh, lo siento, yo soy" Grissom estaba muy nervioso, ¡Estaba hablando con el papá de Sara, no era bueno conociendo a los padres de la gente especialmente a los padres de las chicas "yo soy.." _"Oh Dios, esto no esta pasándome"_ la mente de Grissom estaba en blanco, rápidamente sacó su billetera para buscar su ID "Gil Grissom, señor" _"¿Acabo de olvidar mi nombre, bueno, al menos no olvidé le nombre de Sara, eso hubiese sido mucho peor, ¿no?" _

"Hola Gil, ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?" El papá de Sara era... intimidante.

"Tu debes ser Gil Grissom, yo soy la señora Sidle, mamá de Sara, pasa"

"Gracias señora" _"¡Dios bendiga a la mamá de Sara"_

La casa de Sara era bonita, era grande, cómoda y te daba la idea de que si te metías con un Sidle te metías en problemas con toda la familia. Fueron a la sala donde el papá de Sara empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas, todo estaba bien hasta que le preguntó su edad _"¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar ese pequeño detalle? ¡¡Él tenía 22 y Sara tenía 18! Bueno, no estaban saliendo así que no era ilegal... bueno, por ahora... tal vez luego... ¿¡¿¡ QUÉ? ¿Acaso estoy loco? Si su papá me hizo esa pregunta es porque me quiere lejos de su... linda hija" _pensó Grissom mientras veía a Sara caminando hacia ellos.

Sara se quiso morir cuando vio a su papá haciéndole preguntas a Grissom, acababa de oír la parte de "¿y tú que edad tienes?" y se quedó helada. Juntando un poco de coraje caminó y saludó a Grissom diciéndole que estaba lista para irse; Grissom siendo el caballero que era, le preguntó al papá de Sara a que hora tenía que llevarla a casa y afortunadamente fue la mamá de Sara quien respondió la pregunta, ella tenía que estar en casa máximo a las 8 porque sus padres iban a salir nuevamente.

Entró en el auto de Grissom y lo vio caminar hacia el asiento del piloto, se veía genial, era una mezcla entre clásico y moderno, tenía pantalones cargo negros, una camisa con rayas azules y una casaca beige. Entró al auto, prendió la radio y comenzó a manejar. "Hay más CD's si quieres escuchar otra cosa" le dijo Grissom; así que ahí se encontraban ella, revisando sus CD's en busca de algo que le guste. Al ver los CD's que tenía se sorprendió al ver que le gustaban los mismos grupos, bueno, tenían algunos en común pero, por ejemplo, a él le gustaba Jimmy Hendrix o Led Zeppelín y a ella no, tanto.

TCB...

Espero sus reviews para seguir y saber que es lo que piensan...


	5. Una cita de trabajo

Llegaron al Starbucks 15 minutos luego de salir de la casa de Sara y Grissom estaba traumado por haber conocido al padre de Sara. Grissom sabía que lo más probable era que el papá de Sara fuese una buena persona y que había sido intimidante porque pensó que estaba tras su hija, pero él no tenía ese propósito, ¿o sí?

El Starbucks estaba cerca de la casa de Sara y del campus, siempre pasaban buena música, tenían Wireless para Internet y era un buen lugar para charlar. Grissom ayudó a Sara con la puerta y sacó sus apuntes del asiento trasero, después de todo estaban ahí para trabajar en el proyecto de Sara, esa era la razón de su salida, ¿no?. Entraron y Grissom fue a la fila mientras decidía que iba a tomar, Sara se paró junto a él haciendo lo mismo. Estaban casi en la caja cuando Grissom le preguntó que deseaba, luego le pidió que vaya a buscar una mesa mientras el compraba y luego llevaban los cafés. "Hey, Sara, podrías llevar mis apuntes?" preguntó "Uhmm, seguro" dijo Sara "Oh Dios mío. ¡me olvidé por completo de mis apuntes, como voy a trabajar si no los tengo conmigo!"

Gil pagó por las bebidas y unas galletas y se fue a buscar a Sara en el segundo piso, la ubicó fácilmente, "Es la castaña más linda de la sala ¿cómo no voy a encontrarla?" pensó mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

"Un caramel frapucchino para la dama y un Iced Moccha para mí" dijo colocando el café en la mesa.

"Gracias, por cierto, tus apuntes están bastante interesantes"

"De nada, son de una clase que llevé el año pasado"

"...yo... yo me olvidé...mi apuntes en casa..." dijo Sara muy avergonzada.

"Uhmmm... no te preocupes..., podemos usar los míos"

"¿Te agrada ese chico Grissom?" preguntó James Sidle a su esposa.

"Parece un buen chico"

James Sidle trabajaba en las Naciones Unidas y tenía que ir a un montón de eventos sociales, normalmente Sara cuidaría a su hermanito mejor pero como tenía una "cita de trabajo", él tuvo que quedarse con la mamá de uno de los amigos de Sara, la mamá de Greg Sanders, para ser exacto, quien vivía a unas 10 cuadras de su casa.

Debido a su trabajo, el señor James Sidle tenía que viajar mucho y estaba contento que Sara hacía amigos rápidamente, pero había algo acerca de ese tal Grissom que no le gustaba mucho y aún no descubría que era.

El reloj anunció las 7:30 y tenían que ir saliendo, recién habían entrado al auto cuando llegó un mensaje de texto al celular de Sara "No te olvides de recoger a tu hermano antes de las 8 -mamá" Sara casi se había olvidado de Mattie (Matt Sidle: 6 años, cabello marrón, un alegre alumno de primer grado y lleno de energía)

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Grissom amablemente.

"No, sino que me acaban de recordar que tengo que ir a recoger a Matt, mi hermanito menor"

"Uhh... podemos pasar por él... si quieres"

"Oh, gracias Gil, pero el está en casa de Greg, que está como a 10 cuadras de mi casa así que puedo caminar"

"No... no me gustaría que estes caminando sola en la noche... tengo tiempo así que por eso no te preocupes..."

"Bueno, entonces, gracias" dijo un poco avergonzada, no tenía la intención de hacerlo ir a recoger a su hermano menor, pero... _"Que tierno, ahora solo espero que Mattie no se porte mal"_

Llegaron a la casa de Greg a las 7:48, apenas Grissom detuvo el carro Sara salió corriendo y tocó el timbre. Grissom se paró fuera del auto mirando a Sara parada en la puerta de Greg y por la primera vez se vio que delgada era, que frágil se le veía. Greg abrió la puerta y saludó a Sara, luego le avisó a su mamá que Sara estaba en la puerta lista para recoger a Mattie y esperaron a que él salga.

"Así que... este es Grissom" preguntó Mattie mirando detrás de Sara, quien volteó a ver a Grissom parado frente al auto.

"Sip, ese es Grissom" dijo sonriente mientras lo veía _"no respondió la sonrisa, tal vez no estaba prestando atención"_

"Se ve... muy "Grissom"... mejor dicho, inteligente, inteligente"

"Bueno, él es, me va a ayudar con un proyecto, ¿Listo para ir a casa?"

"Wow, wow wow, me estas diciendo que Él te va a ayudar a TI, a Sara "soy un genio" Sidle, vaya ese tío si que es inteligente"

"Despidete Mattie"

"Ok, chau Greggo, hasta luego señora Sanders ¡Gracias!"

"Bye Greg, te veo el lunes" se despidió Sara.

Entraron al auto; por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mattie estuvo callado todo el camino, ¿quién era es tipo que los estaba llevando a su hermana y a él a casa? Se veía mayor que Sara y tan serio como su papá, no era como Greg o Nick pero había algo sobre él, algo sobre este tipo hacía a Maite pensar que era interesante, tal vez porque no era hablador, o tal vez porque tenía las agallas para salir con Sara, pero cualquier cosa que fuere hacía que Mattie desee conocerlo más y más.

Llegaron a la casa, Mattie salió del carro y vio como el amigo de su hermana la ayudaba con la puerta, no era muy usual ver a un chico hacer eso, especialmente a uno joven, casi como en las aburridas películas que su mamá y Sara lo hacían ver, pero de cualquier modo, él lo hizo. También la acompañó hacia la puerta y se despidió de él y de Sara antes de ir al auto donde esperó hasta que entraron a la casa para luego irse. Sara le dijo a Mattie que se aliste para la cena; Matt hizo lo que le pidieron pero aún tenía una pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza _"¿Quién era ese tipo?" _, como cualquier otro hermano, Matt quería saber que estaba pasando entre ese tipo y su hermanita, pero como cualquier otro niño de 6 años sólo esperaba que fuera interesante para poder exhibirlo ante sus amigos.

Catherine estaba en la casa de Warrick estudiando cuando llegó Grissom, por la forma en que estaba vestido Cath podía decir que había estado con una chica pero se veía... distraído, de cierto modo no se veía como "bailando sobre las paredes" feliz o " llorando un mar de lágrimas" triste, él sólo estaba... bueno, estaba siendo Grissom. Saludó y entró a su cuarto.

Cath lo vio caminando por el pasillo y se preguntó si había algo mal con él, él era su mejor amigo así que tenía que preocuparse. La puerta se cerró con un clic y escuchó algo como "Coldplay" sonar a través de las paredes, le preguntó a Warrick si había pasado algo con Grissom pero él le respondió que no tenía ni idea, que talvez estaba preocupado por el examen del lunes como todos lo estaban, con esa línea Cath entendió el mensaje subliminal: "por favor déjame estudiar"


	6. Mattie

Punto de vista de Mattie (8:45 AM)

Tengo que decir que pensé que Sara se iba a quedar conmigo esta noche pero luego llegó mi papá y me preguntó si estaba listo para ir, ¿Ir a donde? le pregunté y él me respondió que Sara había salido con un amigo así que me iba a quedar donde Greggo y la señora Sanders. Normalmente era súper divertido quedarme con Greg y todo pero esta vez no fue tan divertido, él estudió toda la tarde así que tuve que quedarme en la sala o ayudar a la señora Sanders a hornear unas galletas, que estaban muy buenas, pero no tan buenas como las de mi mami.

De cualquier forma, todo estaba yendo muy bien hasta que llegó Sara, mi hermana es la más oportuna del mundo. Justo cuando Greg terminó de estudiar y estábamos listos para empezar a divertirnos ella llega con Sr. Misterio y me recoge. Esto me lleva al Sr. Misterioso, ¡hombre, invitó a Sara a salir, ella es linda y todo pero es por eso que siempre está en la mira de mi papá, es decir, el último chico que invitó a Sara a salir fue un tal Fred y nunca supe más de él desde que habló con mi papá. Pienso que el Sr. Misterioso no esta atraído por mí hermana, y si lo está, va a tener que enfrentar a su peor pesadilla: mi papá y yo.

Yendo hacia lo que realmente importa, hoy aprendí que los muffins pueden explotar e implotar al mismo tiempo usando la adecuada cantidad de vinagre y polvo de hornear ¡¡ El horno de Greg quedó hecho un desastre! Y todo pasó porque estábamos aburridos. Estoy tan orgulloso de mi mismo, sólo tengo 6 años y ya hice algo explotar, tal vez cuando tenga 8 habré hecho explotar una licuadora. ¡¡Eso sería como la cosa más cool del mundo! Pero tengo que asegurar que tenga cosas dentro para así poder causar un verdadero desastre… pero luego tendría que limpiar… bah, eso no importa, lo escribiré en mi lista de "pendiente"

Y continuó Mattie pensando, planeando, esperando el futuro, oh, y escuchando música…


	7. Sara

Querido diario:

¡Hoy fue un completo desastre! Bueno, no un "completo desastre", Griss hizo todo mejor, si, sé que es un poco patético tener apodos para él pero no me atrevo a decirle, bueno, mejor empiezo desde el inicio.

Me desperté y me di cuenta que hoy día era ÉL día, hoy eran las audiciones para "El Cascanueces" y estoy casi segura que hice todo bien, realmente no quiero el papel principal pero si quiero la parte del "hada de las nieves", esa es la que realmente quiero. Bueno, salí y empecé a bailar y todo estuvo bien hasta que paró la música, así que me volteé para hacer los saludos ¡¡y ahí estaba! ¡¡Grissom estaba sentado al final del auditorio viéndome bailar! Yo estaba como ¿QUÉ? Con un gigante signo de interrogación en la frente. De todas las personas en el campus él tenía que estar ahí en el momento exacto viéndome bailar, ahora, si eso no es ser oportuno me rindo.

Luego vino una parte bonita, el profesor Mayers me encontró mientras me iba y me pidió que vaya al laboratorio y ¿Quién estaba ahí? ¡Un tal señor de increíbles ojos azules esperándome! Bueno, no estaba exactamente esperando por mí pero si por el profesor Mayers, quien, porsiacaso, me hizo sonrojar mientras decía un montón de cosas buenas sobre mí y eso, Grissom, por el otro lado, estaba relajado, incluso sonrió un poco al verme sonrojar. Luego que nos presentó Grissom aceptó asesorarme en el trabajo y luego fuimos botados del laboratorio y... Oh Dios ¡Su carro si que es lindo! Bueno, lo había visto antes pero nunca tan de cerca porque... ¡Me ofreció traerme a casa! (Dios, me siento tan sonsa escribiendo esto y sintiéndome tan emocionada)

Bueno, estaba y aún estoy tan emocionada, que fui de compras con mi mamá, realmente no se porqué pero lo hice y todo estuvo bien hasta que nos encontramos con una amiga de mi mamá, fue terrible, me refiero a que casi la secuestra, es decir, ¿Cuánto puede hablar una señora? Bueno, se que pueden hablar por horas y no hay problema con eso ¡Cuando no estás apurada! Me refiero a que a la hora que llegué ya eran las 4:30 y aún tenía que cambiarme y todo.

Así que, continuando, mientras me secaba el pelo sonó el timbre, si hubiese sabido que iba a llegar a tiempo lo hubiera a decirle que me iba a demorar un poco pero... ¡espera, No tengo su número. Oh! pero déjame decirte, lo primero que veo al bajar es a mi papá interrogando a Griss! Me sentí tan avergonzada, es decir, ni siquiera está conmigo y mi papá ya le esta saltando al cuello, además, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es: "Cuántos años tienes"? Para un amigo, es decir, ni que tuviera claras intenciones de querer algo conmigo (con lo que yo no tendría ningún problema... que patética que sueno) Bueno, oía a mi papá mientras lo interrogaba y no pude pensar en otra solución más que salir de la casa y estábamos por la puerta cuando preguntó a que hora debía estar de regreso, ¡es tan tierno!

Llegamos al Starbucks y me abrió las puertas, ambas puertas, un príncipe azul en medio de California, me pregunto porqué no tendrá novia: ¿Necesitas alguna oferta? ¡¡Porqué yo estoy libre! jajaja. No, si algún día quisiera estar conmigo tendría que conquistarme como a cualquier otra chica, y luego tendría que conquistar a mi papá.

Así que ahí estábamos, en el Starbucks, yo había decidido tomar un Caramel Frapuccino y estaba buscando el dinero cuando me pidió que vaya a buscar un lugar para sentarnos, él iba a pagar y con una sonrisa me hizo saber que todo iba a estar bien; pero luego me di cuenta de algo terrible, mientras me iba caminando me llamó para que lleve sus apuntes, ¡Rayos, Me había olvidado por completo de lo míos en casa y en ese segundo todo lo que había aprendido acerca del ADN se borró misteriosamente de mi cerebro, estaba en blanco. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no había traído mis apuntes cuando la salida era exclusivamente de trabajo? Así que mientras inventaba una excusa empecé a revisar sus apuntes. Tiene una buena caligrafía para ser hombre y también muy buena información. Debo decir que luego de mucho pensarlo tuve la excusa perfecta: la verdad, bueno, parte de la verdad, iba a decirle que se me estaba haciendo tarde y que las dejé olvidadas en mi cuarto, pero cuando llegó con su linda sonrisa ¡olvidé completamente lo que iba a decirle! y lo siguiente que se es que estoy murmurando algo como que olvidé mis apuntes. Grissom simplemente me miró y me dijo que no había problema pero pude decir que si lo había, especialmente porque lo pude ver poniéndose incómodo cuando me acerqué a él : (

La hora de ir a casa llegó demasiado rápido, cuando estábamos llegando a la parte más interesante de la discusión fue cuando vio la hora y me dijo que debíamos declararlo como terminado. Estábamos en el auto cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto, me había olvidado por completo de recoger a Mattie. Debí tener una cara que decía que algo malo pasaba porque Grissom me preguntó si todo estaba bien y cuando le dije acerca de Mattie me dijo que, si quería, me podía llevar a recogerlo.

¡¡Simplemente Grissom debe ser el mejor, más dulce y adorable chico que pisa la tierra! Bueno no en toda la tierra pero él es realmente dulce, dulce como mi chocolate favorito, o como el azúcar, me preguntó que sabor tendrá. Y ahí voy de nuevo, pensando acerca de él, bueno, es hora de irme a la cama, estoy felizmente cansada.

Sara 


	8. Grissom

Punto de vista de Grissom

Aquí estoy, luego de haber estado mareado y de haber actuado como un zombie frente a Cath y a Warrick, dos horas después sigo mirando al techo mientras pienso sobre los sucesos de hoy. Todo el día fue increíble, empecé como increíblemente molesto y terminé increíblemente confundido. No quiero ser malo, pero... ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando Sara hoy día? ¿Cómo se suponía que íbamos a trabajar si ni siquiera había llevado sus apuntes? Pero fuera de eso, ella si que es inteligente, es decir, le tomó 5 minutos entender lo que les explico a otros en dos horas.

En orden cronológico, mi día fue una mezcla de las siguientes emociones: enojo, asombro, sorpresa, nervios, tensión, confusión, más confusión, agradable, más confusión, mucha más confusión y, adivina que... ¡Sigo confundido! Pero estoy exagerando, fue bonito, creo que tendré que recapitular los eventos del día.

El día empezó como cualquier otro sábado, me desperté temprano, me bañé, tomé desayuno y me dirigí al campus. Creo que nunca había estado tan entusiasmado y emocionado por una práctica como lo estuve hoy, realmente tenemos que ganar el próximo juego, ¿no es acaso la experiencia la mejor maestra? Alto, me estoy alejando del tema principal. El punto es que llegué a la cancha encontré una nota en la puerta: la práctica había sido cancelada debido a los finales. Luego de molestarme y de maldecir a cada uno de los ociosos miembros del equipo que decidieron empezar a estudiar a última hora, decidí ir a ver que había de interesante en el campus. No me sentía como para regresar a casa así que ahí estaba, dando vueltas por los pasillos, cuando de repente escuché una música, era realmente suave y relajantes así que me acerqué a la puerta del auditorio, recordé que hoy eran las audiciones para "El Cascanueces".

No sé porqué pero entré, todos estaban callados, me senté en la última fila y vi a una chica haciendo unas piruetas, no eran impresionantes pero lo que vi después me dejó sin palabras. Estaba pensando en irme cuando de repente escuché que llamaban a la siguiente bailarina, Sara Sidle, y tuve un pensamiento que me dijo que talvez era ella quien estaba en mi clase, simplemente lo presentí y antes de poder pararme, apareció. Bailaba como un ángel, apuesto a que va a obtener el papel principal, no sólo porque es bella, sino porque también sabe bailar, literalmente flotaba por el escenario. Cuando terminó decidí verla bien así que enfoqué mi mirada en ella y, justo para mi suerte, ella volteó ¡y me atrapó viéndola!

Estaba avergonzado, realmente lo estaba así que cuando salió del escenario yo también salí, estaba planeando encontrarla, es decir, ya me había atrapado viéndola, ¿qué podía ir peor? Pero cuando la estaba esperando apareció el profesor Mayers ¡casi me secuestra! Yo estaba caminando y él apareció de la nada y me arrastró hacia el laboratorio mientras murmuraba algo como: "Quiero que conozcas a alguien", o algo así. Luego de un rato de no hacer nada después que el profesor se había ido y decidí que, quizá, como estaba en el laboratorio, podía hacer un pequeño experimento mezclando un poco de conocimientos básicos de química, y fue así como una sustancia morada con la cual estuve jugando hasta que ellos llegaron: el profesor Mayers y Sara, sip, la ballerina estaba parado justo frente a mí. Por un largo rato tuve que escuchar como el profesor Mayers la adulaba, como si estuviese hablando de la reina del mundo. No sé porque pero después de hablar, el profesor Mayers nos botó del laboratorio diciendo algo como: ahora vayan y hablen. Yo no sé si fue algo estúpido o no pero le ofrecí llevarla a su casa _(aunque el viaje estuvo lleno de ese incómodo silencio que casi se puede tocar)_ pero cuando estábamos ahí, frente a frente, sentí algo, talvez era el hecho que ella me estaba mirando, o talvez era la forma en la que yo estaba mirándola, pero la invité a salir. Sí, yo, Gilbert Grissom le dije a una chica de la misma comunidad, de la misma universidad, para salir. No se si estuvo bien o mal pero ambos acordamos en salir esa tarde, es más, la iba a recoger a las cinco. Wow, necesito un descanso de todo este pensamiento, pero hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo, es más, creo que me está haciendo bien.

Ok, cuando llegué a casa y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, que tenía una cita, casi entro en pánico ¿qué hacía invitándola a salir tan rápido? Recién la conocía pero, de cualquier modo estábamos saliendo para trabajar, así que si ella estaba esperando algo más, era su culpa, no la mía. El tiempo pasó y antes que pudiera darme cuenta estaba parado frente a mi closet pensando en que me iba a poner, si iba a recogerla entonces tenía que verme bien, porsiacaso conociese a alguien de su familia, lo que sucedió. Llegué a su casa, salí del auto y caminé hacia la puerta, sin sentirme nervioso porque sabía que esta iba a ser una reunión sólo de trabajo, pero cuando su papá abrió la puerta entré en pánico. Sus ojos parecían gritar "quién eres y que quieres". ¡Estaba tan nervioso que hasta olvidé mi nombre! Y estoy seguro que su papá estaba disfrutando de mi miseria, pero gracias a Dios la mamá de Sara apareció y me dejó entrar.

Como Sara no estaba lista me invitaron a tomar asiento y su papá comenzó el castigo, es decir, no tenía ningún problema con las preguntas que me hacía hasta que preguntó: "¿Qué edad tienes?" Como si fuese un pedófilo yendo tras de Sara, ¡si yo sólo la iba a ayudar con su proyecto! Afortunadamente Sara apareció en ese momento, porque de otra forma estoy seguro que hubiese entrado en pánico.

Camino al Starbucks intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras, nada grande porque ella estaba ocupada revisando mis cosas, y por al impresión que obtuve, tenemos los mismos gustos musicales, _lo que no es tan importante porque nuestro trabajo no es acerca de la música sino del ADN. _Ella sabe un montón de cosas sobre el tema, pero hay que afrontarlo... todos necesitamos de nuestros apuntes, yo los necesito, ella nos necesita, ¡incluso Einstein los necesitaba! Así que cuando me dijo que los había olvidad estuve a punto de decirle algo como: "¿Estás bromeando, no?" Pero esos ojitos marrones me miraron y se veía tan avergonzada que lo único que pude decirle fue: "ok, podemos usar los míos" es como si tuviese un poder especial sobre mi, cuando estoy a punto de explotar o en una situación en la que quiero matar a alguien, sólo tengo que mirarla y me derrito.

Debo mencionar que, aunque se olvidó sus notas, logramos trabajar duro, y si no fue así, realmente pasamos un buen tiempo, no recuerdo la última vez que vi ojos tan lindos como los suyos, y eso que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a sus ojos, pero, no sé, talvez fue mi subconsciente que me hacía levantar la mirada cada diez minutos para verla.

Así que, antes de poder darme cuenta, ya habíamos terminado y era hora de irnos a casa, bueno, hora para que ella fuese a SU casa, no a la mía, no a la nuestra, a SU casa... Entonces nos paramos y dirigimos hacia el auto; estaba apunto de prender el motor cuando sonó su teléfono, vio el mensaje que había recibido y respiró pesadamente, como caballero que soy (si un caballero que invita a una chica a una primera cita y antes de que esta termine ya esta pensando en la segunda) le pregunté que pasaba y me dijo que tenía que ir a recoger a Mattie de la casa de Greg. Honestamente no sabía como sentirme, al principio estaba celoso de Mattie y de Greg, ni siquiera los conocía y ya estaba celoso de ellos, luego, estaba preocupado por Sara, parecía que no le agradaba tener que ir a recogerlo, y finalmente, ¡No sabía que hacer!

Y ahí estábamos, y estoy seguro que ahí hubiésemos continuado si le hubiera ofrecido llevarla a recoger a Mattie, me dijo que no me preocupe, que ella caminaría hacia la casa de Greg para recogerlo, me sentí aliviado, si ella tenía que ir a recogerlo era porque no era suficientemente mayor para salir con Sara, así que insistí y ella aceptó. Llegamos rapidísimo a la casa de Greg, ella corrió y tocó la puerta, yo me quedé en el auto viendo como saludaba a Greg, y luego de un rato, un niño, no mayor de seis años salió corriendo y entró al auto.

Nos dirigimos a su casa, me despedí y terminé aquí, pensando sobre ella, sobre Mattie, sobre Greg y sobre todo lo que pasó hoy día. Solamente quiero dormir y despertar mañana para hacer absolutamente nada.


	9. Domingo con los Sidle

Mattie tenía clases de francés cada domingo a las nueve de la mañana y Sara tenía ensayos de ballet a las 9:30, lo que significaba que James y Laura Sidle podían dormir hasta tarde y caminar en pijama hasta las 12. La vida no era tan buena para otras personas, a dos cuadras y media, Nick Stokes recién se había despertado y recordó que tenía que encontrar a Greg en el gimnasio en menos de 15 minutos, se cambió tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo a tomar el autobús.

"Sin dolor no hay ganancia" era el slogan del gimnasio al cual Nick y Greg iban; había decidido ir al gimnasio para no pasar vergüenza en el equipo de baseball.

"Lamento estar tarde, me quedé dormido" dijo Nick mientras calentaba.

"Ok, oye, ayer conocí a ese tal Grissom"

Greg le dijo a Nick como habían recogido a Mattie y que contenta lucía Sara. Después de eso cambiaron tema y empezaron a hablar acerca del baseball, Nick le dijo a Greg que quería intentar entrar al equipo y que iban a jugar contra el equipo oficial para las pruebas, el juego iba a ser el sábado y esperaba que su mejor amigo estuviera presente.

Sara estaba caminando por el pasillo, ella adoraba bailar pero los ensayos regulares la estaban matando y cuando llegaba el fin de semana sólo esperaba dormir por dos días seguidos. "Ustedes son ballerinas, no bailarinas normales, tienen que brillar con cada movimiento que hagan" decía Madame Benoit, su instructora de baile, por quien, por algún extraño motivo, Sara sentía admiración y respeto, así que en cada práctica daba lo mejor de ella, trabajando a un cien por ciento, pero su cien por ciento no era suficiente para Madame Benoit. Normalmente Sara iría a casa a descansar tras las clases de baile pero ese domingo no podía, ese domingo iba a terminar su tarea de literatura en la biblioteca, y estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí hasta terminar.

Fue alrededor de las tres de la tarde que Sara llegó a casa, había terminado su tarea a eso de las 2:30 pero hizo una parada por la tienda camino a casa. La razón: necesitaba comprar sus barras de cereal, ella siempre cargaba con dos en su mochila pero se le habían acabado hacía tres días.

Las clases de francés de Mattie terminaban a las 11 pero se quedaba practicando su español durante todo el día, había algo acerca del idioma que lo hacía querer aprender más, talvez era el hecho que lo ayudaba a obtener puras A en el curso, o talvez era el hecho que siempre había soñado con visitar Francia y decirle "Bonjour Monsieur" a la primera persona con quien se cruzaba.

Si, los domingos en la casa Sidle eran muy raros.


	10. El Favor

Catherine Willows estaba caminando por el pasillo principal y se había parado frente a la gran vitrina que mostraba los trofeos de la universidad que esta había ganado en el tiempo, se sentía muy orgullosa de estar saliendo con Warrick, pero cada día se sentía más orgullosa cuando veía su foto en medio de la vitrina, sonriendo, junto a Grissom, sosteniendo el trofeo en lo alto.

"Hey Cath" Dijo Warrick tras de ella"

"Hey Cath" Dijo mientras volteaba y le sonreía

"Te ves contenta"

"Lo estoy"

Parado al final de pasillo Grissom vio a sus mejores amigos juntos y se sintió contento por ellos, nunca lo admitía pero esperaba algún día encontrar a alguien que lo haga sentir tan contento como Cath hacía a Warrick, y a alguien a quien hacer contento también, como Warrick a Cath.

Grissom se estaba dirigiendo a la biblioteca cuando se topó con el profesor Mayers.

"Gil, justo la persona con quien quería hablar, ¿puedo hablar contigo luego que terminen tus clases?"

"Uh, seguro, ¿sucede algo malo?" preguntó

"No, sólo quería pedirte un favor"

"No hay problema" especialmente como la mayoría de los favores que le pedía involucraba a lindas chicas.

Grissom caminó a sus clases, tenía un periodo con la señorita Stratz, quien le enseñaba bioquímica a los mejores estudiantes, sólo a los que realmente entendían el curso, mientras hacían un repaso de la clase anterior, Grissom sacó su agenda y empezó a hacer su horario para las próximas tres horas. Tenía que hablar con el profesor Mayers, luego tenía desde la 1 hasta las 3 libres y finalmente, tenía un examen parcial desde las 4 hasta las 6 de la tarde.

Eran la 1:30 cuando Grissom entró a la oficina del profesor Mayers, si, el científico loco tenía una oficina y cuando Gil entró y vio a ese loco chico punk, que era amigo de Sara. No lo conocía pero se refería a él como el chico punk porque usaba gel para tener el pelo parado, y Dios, si Green Peace veía su cabeza, estaría muerto porque la cantidad de gel que usaba era criminal.

"Hey Grissom, entra por favor" le dijo el profesor Mayers.

Cuando Greg escucho el nombre "Grissom" tuvo que usar todas su fuerzas para contener la necesidad de voltear a verlo, quería ver a ese tal Grissom más de cerca, ese chico que era "tan popular" entre las chicas, a quien los deportistas respetaba, ese chico que se estaba llevando la atención de Sara, SU Sara. Greg sabía que Sara no era suya, o por lo menos, no todavía, así que no tenía ningún derecho a estar celoso de Grissom, aunque, esa historia también iba por parte de Grissom. Cuando Grissom vio a Greg saludando a Sara esa noche, él no pudo hacer mucho para que su sangre no hirviera, al diablo si tenía o no el derecho de sentirse celoso, él quería que Sara le sonriese a él y sólo a él. Grissom estaba en otra cuando algo lo hizo volver a la tierra.

-Gil, por favor entra, espérame un segundo a que termine de hablar con...

-Eres Greg, ¿Verdad? – dijo Grissom ofreciéndole la mano

-Sí, Greg Sanders, un placer conocerte – contestó dándole la mano a Grissom

-Oh, veo que se conocen, Gil es un excelente estudiante, pero, volviendo a nuestro tema, me gustaría hablar contigo el... – el profesor Mayers sacó su gruesa agenda y un lapicero – mañana estaría bien para ti? ¿A eso de las cuatro?

Greg sacó su Palm y buscó el día – Eh, tengo clases de teatro... pero estoy seguro que puedo faltar a una clase.

Greg y el profesor Mayers acabaron de hablar, y antes de irse, Greg le dio una ultima mirada a Grissom, parecía un buen chico, de seguro no era como los deportistas que conocía, le parecía una buena persona pero había algo que no le parecía estar bien, tal vez era el hecho que Grissom era popular, o tal vez era que había interrumpido su charla con el profesor Mayers. Pero Greg sabía que eventualmente, Grissom le caería bien, además, eso de ser amigo del capitán del equipo de baseball podría abrirle algunas puertas.

El profesor Mayers luego le pidió que tome asiento, y ahí fue cuando Grissom se dio cuenta que iban a hablar acerca de algo serio y que iba a tomar tiempo. Estaban hablando acerca de Dios sabe que cuando el celular de Grissom empezó a sonó y este tuvo que disculparse para ir a contestar. Era Warrick, que quería recordarle que no esté tarde para las prácticas de baseball. Luego de hablar con Warrick y tomar un poco de aire fresco, Grissom entró a la oficina y continuó hablando con el profesor Mayers.

El era la mano derecha del profesor Mayers, su asistente y el único alumno al que podía confiar los exámenes sabiendo que no los iba a vender o perder.

Y esa era la razón por la que Grissom estaba en su oficina en primer lugar, Adam Mayers tenía que irse de viaje por un par de días, tres para ser exacto, desde el miércoles hasta el viernes y quería saber si Grissom podía reemplazarlo en algunas de sus clases, ya se lo había preguntado al decano y, como no consiguieron ningún profesor sustituto que lo reemplace, le dio autorización a Mayers para escoger a Gil Grissom y proveerle todas las facilidades necesarias, si este aceptaba.

Grissom estaba un poco confundido, le estaban pidiendo que dicte clases a los alumnos de primer año, había dado charlas antes pero nada tan serio como cubrir al profesor Mayers, él podía dar consejos, ayudarlos en sus problemas ¡Pero no dictar una clase completa! Para decir verdad, tenía un poco de miedo al dictar charlas ¿qué iba a pasar si malograba todo y cientos de alumnos desaprobaban o empezaban a odiar la física por su culpa?. Por la forma como lucía Grissom, el profesor Mayers pudo ver un poco de sí mismo en él, inteligente pero asustado, sabía como se sentía Grissom, pero también sabía que hacer para convencerlo de aceptar cubrir esas horas.

"Entiendo si no lo quieres hacer... pero te lo estoy pidiendo porque pienso que harías un gran trabajo"

Y eso era todo lo que Grissom necesitaba, un poco de ánimos, un poco de fe, así que aceptó. El profesor Mayers le agradeció y le dio unos cuantos papeles y un lapicero, le dijo que tome algunos apuntes y empezó a decirle donde y cuando debía estar, también le dio una copia de sus clases para que las estudie y le pidió encontrarse el martes a las dos para discutir lo que se iba a enseñar. Cuándo el profesor le entregó a Grissom los exámenes que tenía que tomar en la primera clase, este se dio cuenta que tenía que dictarles el curso a los del primer año, ¡y Sara era del primer año! ¡No lo podía hacer! ¿Cómo en la tierra se suponía que lo iba a hacer? Había estado distraído mientras dando una charla en su presencia ¡y ella ni siquiera había participado!

Estaba completamente seguro que Sara iba a estar tan nerviosa y sorprendida como él, pero le había dicho al profesor Mayers que lo iba a ayudar, así que no podía cambiar su palabra, tenía que ser fuerte y determinado, tenía que estar enfocado y ser profesional, ¡¡tenía que correr o iba a estar tarde para las prácticas!. Grissom se despidió del profesor Mayers y corrió hacia el diamante, afortunadamente, no estaba tarde, aún tenía tiempo para cambiarse de ropa.

Gil entró al camerino y encontró a Warrick y a Cath besándose...

"Una habitación de hotel no es TAN costosa, ¿saben?" Dijo mientras se reía de sus amigos que se daban cuenta que habían sido descubiertos.

"Me haz asustado terriblemente... idiota" Se quejó Cath mientras abrasaba a Warrick.

"Lo siento pero uno de estos días alguien los va a encontrar y eso si va a ser vergonzoso"

"Sabes, él tiene razón, ¿pero sabes que es aún más barato que una habitación de hotel?" La cara de Cath mostraba sorpresa mientras que la de Grissom mostraba curiosidad... "tu cuarto" dijo Warrick mirando directamente hacia Grissom.

"Oh..., ¡ni te atrevas!" les dijo mientras se reía cuando se dio cuenta que era un chiste, o por lo menos eso esperaba...


	11. Los viejos tiempos

Usualmente las prácticas duraban dos horas, pero debido a que se suponía que no iban a practicar esa semana debido a los exámenes de mitad del periodo, la práctica sólo iba a durar una hora. Uno de los miembros del equipo le preguntó a Grissom porqué estaban practicando, Grissom tuvo que contar hasta diez para calmarse y recordarle que se acercaba el juego contra los que planeaban entrar al equipo: "No quieres perder contra un grupo de chicas, ¿o sí?" Le preguntó antes de darle un bat y mandarlo a la cancha.

Sentado en las gradas, Nick Stokes, Tom Jefferson y Bradley Cliff estaban mirando a los jugadores. Ellos iban a hacer la prueba para ingresar al equipo y querían saber como era que el equipo practicaba, como actuaban los jugadores, querían saber si iban a encajar en el equipo, estaban muy seguros de sí mismos y sabían que tenían buenas probabilidades de entrar, así que estaban mirando el entrenamiento y hablando acerca de cuantas chicas podían tener al usar el uniforme.

Nick se dio cuenta que Grissom no estaba jugando, al menos no tan duro como los demás jugadores, quería verlo jugar, quería ver de cerca una de sus famosas bolas curva, pero tendría que esperar, lo que no sabía era que Grissom, como asistente del entrenador, no tenía que jugar en las prácticas regulares, porque habían rumores que decían que a veces era el mismo entrenador quien practicaba con él cuando ya todos se habían ido. A Nick no le interesó que hacía frío y continuó viendo la práctica, ok, veía las prácticas del equipo de baseball pero también las de las porristas, su amiga Mía se había unido recientemente al equipo y hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo muy bien, por lo menos así se veía.

En el área de entrenamiento de las porristas, Mía estaba tratando de aprender la rutina, lo estaba haciendo bien, peor aprender toda la rutina en una semana era un poco difícil; estaba dando lo mejor de sí, iba a patear unos cuantos traseros, iba a ser la estrella, bueno... estaba siendo un poco irrealista en su nube de pensamiento. _"Dios, estoy soñando en ser la estrella pero me muero de miedo de saltar en el aire"_

"Lo estas haciendo bien" dijo Cath con una gran sonrisa.

"Uhm, gracias" sonrió Mía.

"Sólo sigue trabajando duro y talvez llegues a tomar el puesto de Stacy"

Mía miró hacia Stacy quien estaba siendo alzada por un chico, y como la pirueta que estaba tratando de hacer no salió muy bien, casi cae al suelo. Como Cath se fue a hablar con su grupo, Mía decidió ir por un poco de agua, el día había sido bastante agotador y lo único que quería hacer era ir a su casa y dormir.

Warrick y Grissom, estaban practicando lanzamientos pero también estaban hablando, hablando acerca de los eventos del día, chicas, música, lo de siempre. Los dos habían sido mejores amigos desde que eran niños, ahora compartían un departamento y no se habían peleado desde Dios sabe cuando. Eran como Rocky y Bullwinkle, como Arnold y Helfer, eran Warrick y Grissom, eran amigos que actuaban como hermanos. Cuando a Warrick le empezó a gustar Catherine como más que una amiga, Grissom fue el primero en saber; recibieron su primer beso al mismo tiempo (ambos podían recordar muy bien a las hermanas Simmons. Cuando los padres de Warrick se estaba divorciando él se iba a la casa de Grissom para no tener que escuchar las peleas, y cuando el papá de Grissom se mudó a Alemania, Warrick fue el primero en saber como es que Grissom se sentía realmente, Warrick fue el único a quien Grissom mostraba sus sentimientos.

Todos sabían que ellos dos eran mejores amigos y si te metías con uno te estabas metiendo con ambos. Y era muy divertido cuando Warrick lograba que Grissom hiciera alguna cosa loca, la última vez que eso pasó terminaron practicando lanzamientos de baseball en a través del pasillo, pero eso no era todo, lo divertido era la forma en que lanzaban y atrapaban la pelota, algunas veces Warrick tenía que saltar y otras veces Grissom se tenía que agachar o hasta tirar al piso y el que perdía la pelota compraba el almuerzo. Lo más divertido fue una vez cuando el decano de la facultad de ciencias estaba atravesando el pasillo y la pelota estaba en el aire, cuando se dio la vuelta Grissom saltó, atrapó la pelota sobre la calva cabeza del decano y desapareció el guante y la pelota como por arte de magia, todo antes que el decano se dé cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó a Grissom, "¿Porqué están todos aplaudiendo y mirándome?" Grissom le dio una de sus sonrisas de niño bueno y le dijo "No tengo ni idea señor"

Pero la mejor parte de su amistad era cuando se sentaba y recordaba los viejos tiempos, si, "viejos", esos eran los tiempos en los que estaban en el colegio, tenían tanto de que hablar que podían sentarse una noche y continuar hablando hasta el día siguiente. La vida era buena para ambos; no tenían que preocuparse por el dinero, porque sus padres lo enviaban, ni de las chicas, porque Warrick tenía a Cath y Grissom tenía un par de chicas que voluntariamente se ofrecerían a salir con él, ni de sus amigos, porque ya se tenían el uno al otro. Ni siquiera las chicas se podían meter entre ellos, ni ex novias ni las presentes; además, fue Grissom quien introdujo a Warrick con Cath. Solía tener clases de literatura con ella cuando estaban en el colegio, una vez cuando estaba almorzando con Cath vio a Warrick buscándolo, lo llamó y le preguntó si quería tomar asiento, luego los presento y desde ahí una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora estaban juntos. Era Warrick quien sabía porque la bola curva de Grissom era imparable, era el único que sabía los secretos de su juego, pero no funcionaba para él como para Grissom porque su secreto era usar la física durante los juegos. Habían entrado al equipo de baseball en una de las pruebas, Warrick había estado jugando lo mejor posible todo el tiempo mientras que Grissom, por el otro lado, estaba jugando como si fuese un partido normal, fue cuando Grissom empezó a jugar de lanzador que empezó a usar la física, tenía que lanzar para el capitán del equipo, por dentro Grissom quería avergonzarlo, así que le dio al capitán su mejor bola curva y, como si fuese magia, el capitán estaba fuera.


	12. Algo en común

Disclaimer: Mis ahorros no alcanzan aún para lograr que sean míos..., así que sólo los tomo prestados.

Le dedico este capítulo a todos los que dejaron sus lindos Reviews...

Sara tenía clases todos los martes a las 8 de la mañana así que, generalmente, su papá la llevaba al campus luego de dejar a Mattie en el colegio. Sara sabía lo que su papá hacía mientras manejaba por el estacionamiento del campus, estaba buscando un BWM, un BMW negro, un BMW deportivo, negro cuyo dueño respondía al nombre de Gil Grissom, si sólo Sara hubiese sabido que las clases de Grissom empezaban a las 9 los días martes no hubiera estado perdiendo su tiempo buscando algo que probablemente no iba a estar ahí, aunque si hubiese dejado a su papá seguir buscando.

Sara Sidle era una chica de ciencias, le gustaba estudiar, le gustaba la biología y era una nueva fan de todo lo relacionado con el ADN, no sólo porque el ADN era un parte muy interesante del curso pero porque también la conducía más cerca de su Gil Grissom, hasta se podía imaginar contándole a sus hijos la historia de cómo ella y Grissom se conocieron: _"Bueno, tu papi y yo nos conocimos porque yo tenía que hacer una trabajo acerca del ADN, y de ahí fue amor a primera vista, por lo menos para mi..."_

Estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio, la clase iba a tener una parte práctica en la primera hora y luego iban a discutir tener la teoría en la segunda hora, de ese modo, la clase iba a ser menos aburrida, aunque las clases nunca eran aburridas para Sara, la única clase que realmente le podía parecer aburrida era la de bioética, como si no tuviese sentido común y estuviese planeando controlar al mundo amenazando a las personas con una bomba biológica o algo así, pero las reglas son las reglas y se tiene que llevar el curso.

Cuando Sara llegó al laboratorio fue, como siempre, una de las primeras en llegar, le gustaba sentarse en la segunda fila a la derecha del laboratorio, y no sólo para biología, para cada uno de los cursos en los que usaban el laboratorio. Ese lugar era sagrado, quién se atrevía a sentarse en el sitio de Sara estaba, más que seguro, buscando problemas, y nadie sabía realmente porque le gustaba ese sitio específicamente, talvez era por algo emocional, de cualquier modo, se había sentado ahí desde el primer día de clases cuando por primera vez entró al laboratorio. Una vez Greg Sanders se sentó en el sitio de Sara durante la primera clase de física que compartían, y hombre, debiste haber visto la cara de Sara, ¡Estaba furiosa! Caminó tan despacio hacia Greg que cuando le pregunto, en manera de susurro, que estaba haciendo ahí, Greg saltó de golpe

Greg saltó golpeando el techo y cayó de regreso a la tierra. Desde ese incidente, nadie había sido lo atrevido o estúpido suficiente como par sentarse en el sitio, y créanlo o no, ese pequeño incidente fue el inicio de la fijación de Sara con ese sitio, además, habían otros factores, como que, por ejemplo, ese sitio era el más cercano a la pizarra y el profesor podía verla cuando deseaba participar y también podía ver que estaba trabajando duro y la felicitaban cuando hacía algo bien. Sí, en sea área, Sara era como un cachorrito esperando que le hagan cariño.

Eran las 8:15 cuando Grissom se levantó; había puesto su alarma a las 8 de la mañana, se despertó a eso de las 8 y murmuró algo como "cinco minutos más..." y se quedó dormido, pero no sólo 5 minutos más, sino que 10 minutos sobre esos 5; no estaba tarde, pero su horario había cambiado. Se fue de frente a la ducha, se cambió y cogió dos waffles. Mientras entraba a su auto se dio cuenta que tendría que ir a comprar waffles.

Grissom era un conductor responsable, comía mientras paraba en los semáforos, nunca tomaba y conducía, ni participaba en esas carreras ilegales en las que participaban sus compañeros y nunca había besado a nadie en el asiento trasero de su auto, bueno, en este momento ni siquiera tenía una chica con quien estar ahí aunque antes si las había tenido. Parqueó su auto en el primer sitio que vio y escribió la ubicación en un papel, ya le había pasado que no recordaba donde había parqueado el auto y había perdido un montón de tiempo buscándolo mientras que Warrick se reía por su torpeza.

Grissom tenía "Ciencias de la vida" de 9 a 11 de la mañana, así que caminó por el pasillo por donde estaban los laboratorios para llegar a su aula. Miró por la ventana de todas ellas hasta que en una vio a Sara y vio que estaba levantando la mano, iba a hacer una pregunta. El hecho de estar en una misma clase con ella no lo ponía nervioso, era que le iba a hacer preguntas lo que le asustaba, y le agregabas hecho de que él no sabía tanto como el profesor Mayers, se sentía perdido.

Un minuto, sólo se volteó por un minuto, vio a Grissom por menos de un segundo y perdió toda la posible concentración en la clase de biología ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviese un efecto tan fuerte en ella cuando sólo lo conocía por menos de una semana? Se preguntaba si algún día tendría ella el mismo efecto que él. Secretamente deseaba que ese sueño se haga realidad, quería saber como se sentía amar y ser amado, realmente amado, quería sentir que alguien la cuidaba, quería sentir esa ansiedad cada vez que sonaba su celular y en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Grissom; lo que era un poco difícil pues él no tenía el número de su celular... ni el número de su casa, pero, talvez, en el futuro.

"Señorita Sidle, la clase está aquí, no allá afuera, si quiere puede retirarse..." dijo la profesora Johnson.

Se sentía avergonzada, ¡Cómo se atrevía! Ella era la única alumna que escuchaba toda la clase y que nunca había faltado, ¡¿Y la profesora se atrevía a decirle algo porque sólo se había distraído por un minuto! ¡Dios, eso era injusto! Sara se estaba ensimismando cuando sintió que alguien la golpeaba con el codo en las costillas, sintió un poco de dolor y volteó a ver quien era, era Nick, que se sentaba junto a ella.

"Mejor prestas atención o se va a molestar más" le dijo Nick mientras sonreía.

Y con eso, ella dejó de pensar acerca de Gil Grissom, de la injusticia del mundo y regresó a aprender biología.

Eran las 9:30 y el humo ya había empezado a salir del sitio de Greg, todos sus profesores tenían el mismo concepto sobre él y su futuro, Greg era un chico muy inteligente que se convertiría en un genio o en un científico loco, bueno, en parte ya era un científico loco; la evidencia: el humo que salía de su equipo de tubos de ensayo.

De 9 a 10 Greg tenía química; era el mejor estudiante pero sus "pequeños experimentos" Volvían loca a la profesora Ana Liu. Ana Liu era una profesora japonesa, o de alguna parte de Asia, realmente era una buena profesora y buena persona así que a nadie le importaba mucho porque estaba en Estados Unidos. A Greg realmente le gustaba esta profesora, no sólo lo porque era joven y divertida, sino porque también sabía de lo que hablaba; él estaba 100 seguro de esto porque le gustaba preguntar un montón y la profesora Ana sabía como responder a la mayoría de estas, y las que no sabía, las investigaba.


	13. ¿Grissom hablando con Hodges?

"En realidad, cada final significa un nuevo comienzo" dijo el profesor Alex Smith como si fuese un hecho.

"Realmente, la frase correcta sería: "En la vida real, cada final es un nuevo comienzo", lo vi en 'Uptown Girls'" Susurró Cath al oído de Warrick.

"¿Hay algo chistoso en lo que dije, Señor Brown?" Preguntó el profesor Smith con su estricto acento inglés.

"Uh, bueno, pienso que he oído esa frase antes, profesor Smith, estaba tratando de recordar donde... talvez en una película" dijo Warrick calmadamente.

"Talvez, Señor Brown, talvez, lo que significa que usted no está seguro respecto a eso" dijo el profesor Smith, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, ¿Podría saber Warrick acerca de la película? Bueno, si sabía, era tan inteligente como para no decir nada o se metería en problemas.

Warrick estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario cuando sonó la campana indicando el final de la clase, antes que Smith pueda decirles algo, ambos, Warrick y Catherine estaban fuera de la clase riéndose tanto que Cath tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la cara del profesor Smith fue tan chistosa cuando Warrick mencionó la parte de la película. Estaban caminando hacia el laboratorio de cómputo cuando vieron a Grissom caminando con alguien a su costado, Warrick no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era raro ver a Grissom

Lado, Warrick no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era raro ver a Grissom hablando con los flojos de la clase y era más extraño aún verlo no sólo hablar, pero discutiendo algo con Hodges (Hodges: un año menor que Grissom, antisocial, nerd y un completo idiota)

"¿Porqué esta Grissom hablando con Hodges?" Le preguntó Cath a Warrick.

"No tengo idea, pero por la forma como se ven las cosas, es algo bueno, supongo..."

Un poco preocupado por su amigo y movido por la curiosidad, Warrick caminó hacia Grissom y escuchó algo como "Seguro, te veo luego" ¿Estaba Gil Grissom haciendo tratos con Hodges? Pero, lo más importante, ¿Porqué estaba Grissom hablando con Hodges en primer lugar? Warrick estaba a punto de preguntarle ambas cosas cuando Grissom le dijo "Hola, hablamos luego, ¿ya? Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento" y dejó a Warrick sólo en medio del pasillo.

Grissom no estaba listo para decirle a Warrick lo que estaba haciendo con Hodges, iba a empezar a reírse y no iba a poder parar, tenía que verse serio para la clase de física, después de todo, no quería que el profesor Mayers tenga un mala idea de él y piense que no tomaba las cosas en serio cuando debía hacerlo, si no fuese porque tenía clase de química luego de escuchar la del profesor Mayers, se hubiese quedado y preguntado todo lo posible, para no parecer un sonso frente a Sara.

---------

El día pasó muy lento, no fue porque Nick encontró aburridas las clases, pero el juego era el sábado y por alguna extraña razón parecía no poder concentrarse en la clase por más de una hora y tener a la señorita Cerebro junto a él no hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles, era un constante escuchar: "Podría a prender una o dos cosas de Sara, como trabajar y no distraerse, señor Stokes"

Eran las 5 de la tarde y las prácticas ya habían empezado, y se preguntaba como iba a ir a estas si tenía clases de 3 a 5 de la tarde, y decidió que eso era algo que iba a solucionar tan pronto como se una al equipo, tal vez podía preguntarle a Grissom y el solucionará su problema... no, eso sería ser mucho como Sara, pensado que Grissom podía resolver cualquier cosa, esta vez lo iba a hacer a su manera.

Al sentarse en la banca más cercana pudo ver al entrenador Robbins gritando algunas ordenes, Dios, el hombre los estaba torturando y la práctica recién había comenzado... _"¡Genial" _se dijo a sí mismo; Nick no era masoquista ni mucho menos, pero podía verse a sí mismo yendo a casa a comer y tener algo que hacer luego de clases. Bueno, andar con Greg era divertido, pero él necesitaba algo más, algo que demande un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, algo que pudiera darle victorias... y chicas.

Seguía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos cuando alguien hizo un Home run y la pelota cayó justo junto a él. "Chico, lanza la pelota" gritó el entrenador Robbins, así que Nick se paró, cogió la pelota y la lanzó lo mejor que pudo, lo que dio como resultado un muy buen lanzamiento, incluso la pelota llegó hasta el catcher más cercano, mientras Nick regresaba a su asiento escuchó al entrenador decirle "Hey, chico, deberías venir al juego de prueba de este sábado, trata de entrar al equipo, te ves muy prometedor" y esas fueron las palabras que convirtieron un día normal en uno maravilloso para Nick.


	14. El pelo de Mattie :D

Cuando Grissom y Warrick llegaron a casa estaban agotados, intelectual y físicamente. Intelectualmente estaban cansados agotados porque por alguna extraña razón, todos los profesores habían decidido iniciar un nuevo tema y evaluarlos en cada una de las clases, ¡era una conspiración! ¿Cómo se atrevían a tomar exámenes luego de los de medio semestre y sólo dos semanas antes de vacaciones? Pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto. Por otro lado, apenas el entrenador Robbins entró a la cancha empezó a gritar que se portaban como bebés, que eran tan flojos que no estaban practicando como debían porque tenía un montón de talento para explotar y que podían hacerlo cientos de veces mejor de lo que lo estaban haciendo. Y, a pesar de que eso era verdad, no estaban acostumbrados a tener un entrenamiento tan fuerte, el último entrenamiento que tuvieron de ese tipo había sido cuando recién entraron al equipo.

No llegaron a sus habitaciones, simplemente se tiraron al sofá y ahí estuvieron hasta que sonó el teléfono.

"Griss..."

"¿Qué?"

"El teléfono está sonando" le dijo Warrick

"Uhh... si... contesta"

"Está más cerca de ti"

"Err..." murmuró Grissom, no se quería parar así que se estiró tanto como pudo. "Aló...¿sí?"

"Grissom"

"Oh, hola, espera un segundo" Dijo Grissom, se paró y fue a su cuarto.

Alrededor de cinco minutos después reapareció, colgó el teléfono y se sentó de nuevo; sabía que pronto tendía que explicarle a Warrick que era lo que estaba sucediendo, porqué estaba hablando con Hodges y porqué había ido al otro cuarto a contestar, pero había prometido que no iba a decir nada y no iba a romper su promesa, tenía que esperar por el momento exacto para contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

----

"Ya llegué" gritó Sara mientras entraba a la sala, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su papá no haya llegado aún, no porque no le gustase encontrarlo en la casa, ella lo quería mucho, pero porque había llegado después de lo usual y estaba demasiado cansada como para dar explicaciones. Con su mamá todo era distinto, podía decirle cualquier cosa y ella no se iba a molestar, si su mamá le preguntaba Sara francamente respondería que había estado en la universidad y le diría que le explicaría luego, y como siempre cumplía sus promesas, no iba a haber ningún problema. Desafortunadamente, ese día su papá había llegado temprano del trabajo.

"¿Sara, qué hora es?" Preguntó James Sidle escondiéndose tras el periódico.

"¿Uh?... temprano?"

"Son las 6:30 Sara, se que no tienes que estar en casa hasta las 7 pero pudiste haber llamado y decir que estás bien, por lo menos" dijo su papá poniendo el periódico a un costado.

"Lo siento papá, estaba en la biblioteca buscando información para mi trabajo, de veras lo siento, no va a volver a pasar"

"Bah, no te preocupes hija, sé que no se va a repetir" James Sidle le sonrió y continuó leyendo. Sara había escogido uno de los libros del estante y se puso a leer con su papá.

Padre e hija seguían leyendo cuando Mattie apareció en la sala, tenía el pelo todo parado y una sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Aparentemente había estado en la casa de Greg y este le había prestado un poco de su gel. _"Esa cosa debería estar prohibida por Green Peace" _ Pensó Sara mientras esperaba ver la reacción de su padre. James Sidle sintió que algo raro estaba sucediendo, el cómodo ambiente que hacía poco se sentía en la sala se había convertido en un incomodo silencio. Miro hacia arriba y vio a su hijo luciendo como un Punk... no le gustaban los punkers... no tenía nada contra ellos, pero no le gustaba para su hijo de seis años, si crecía y le gustaba, entonces lo entendería, pero aún era un niño y podía ordenarle hacer lo que él quisiera, así que lo envió a la ducha antes de la cena.


	15. Primera Impresión

La mañana del miércoles llegó con un clima raro, por alguna razón no era el clima soleado que usualmente se sentía en California, Gil Grissom estaba parado frente a su guardarropa, usualmente escogería un par de jeans y un polo. Pero ese era el premier día que iba a reemplazas al profesor Mayers así que debía verse un poco más formal.

Miró su reloj, 8:20, tenía clases a las nueve así que mejor si se apuraba. Decidió vestir unos pantalones beige y una camisa azul pero sin corbata para hacerlo ver como algo más casual pero que lo respeten. Todo estaba basado en las imágenes, si te ven bien vestido te van a prestar atención, sino no lo harán.

Era algo chistoso, Grissom se veía bien pero Warrick no sabía exactamente porque, así que durante clases la mandó una notita con el mensaje: _"¿A qué se debe esa ropa?" _ Grissom se volteó a verlo, se había olvidado por completo de contarle lo del profesor Mayers, así que escribió: _"Luego te explico"_ y le pasó el papelito mientras se reía para sí mismo porque estaba dejando a Warrick con la intriga sabiendo que Warrick era tan curioso que le iba a preguntar a todo el mundo si sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Eran las 11:50 y hasta el momento, todo estaba bien; sólo había dado una clase para los alumnos de primer año quienes terminaron muy contentos, incluso le dijeron que era un gran profesor y esas cosas, aunque por alguna extraña razón, las chicas prestaron más atención que los chicos, pero, talvez, fue porque explicó las cosas de una manera muy fácil de entender.

50 minutos después, Grissom concluyó que: Sara no había estado en la clase anterior, entonces era probable estuviera en el siguiente grupo, así que, sin saber como iba a reaccionar ante su presencia, ideó un plan para hacer un poco de tiempo.

Al entrar al salón Sara se dio con la sorpresa de que este estaba vacío, el profesor Mayers nunca faltaba ni llegaba tarde. Ocupó su sitio en la primera fila y esperó, sin embargo, sintió que no estaba sola en ese salón, a pesar de que había estado atenta desde que había entrado hacía cinco minutos. Volteó a la derecha e izquierda antes de voltear a ver la parte de atrás del salón, lo vio y se quedó sin palabras, ¿qué hacía él ahí? De cualquier forma, ¿por qué estaba sentado en ese lugar?

"Hola" dijo Sara, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Hola Sara" dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba por las filas de carpetas, ahora estaba junto a ella.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien" Sara no podía creer que él había cruzado todo el salón, se había sentado junto a ella y ahora le estaba hablando mientras se llenaba el aula. "¿Y tú?"

"También estoy bien, gracias" dijo sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

"Ah, que bien... bueno... qué... ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó mientras veía a Greg entrar.

"Ehm, ¿es siempre Greg el último en llegar?" le preguntó, era hora de empezar la clase.

"No siempre, pero parece que hoy sí, ¿porqué?"

"Ya vas a ver" dijo Grissom mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia el centro del salón.

Sara estaba asombrada, Grissom se veía bien y todo, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo parado en medio de la clase? Ella vio a Greg y Nick tomando asiento a su costado y se sitió como si fuese la única que no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Sara salió de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para escuchar la respuesta que quería.

"Bueno, muchos de ustedes me conocen, muchos no, mi nombre es Gil Grissom, ahora, apuesto que están pensando _Qué esta haciendo este tipo aquí_, bueno, el profesor Mayers, esta en un viaje de trabajo y se me ha encargado cubrir sus horas, entonces, me van a tener aquí hasta el viernes, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta antes de comenzar?"

_Claro que sí, _ pensó Sara, ella tenía preguntas, muchas de las cuales no estaban relacionadas con el tema, pero honestamente no le importaba; estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando Nick alzó la mano, _Maldito Nick, _preguntó algo acerca del baseball, entonces Grissom sólo se rió y comenzó la clase. Sara sabía que no iba a aprender nada si no prestaba atención, pero se le hacía tan difícil hacerlo cuando lo tenía justo delante suyo viéndose tan bien.


	16. Justo a tiempo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick Brown era un hombre curioso, sabía como guardar un secreto y todo, pero era curioso, especialmente si el asunto estaba relacionado con sus amigos, y cuando se trataba de Grissom esa curiosidad se elevaba hasta el cielo. Aún no había descubierto que era lo que pasaba entre Grissom y Hodges, ni había descubierto, a pesar de haberle preguntado a varias personas, porque Grissom se había vestido así ese día.

No estaba prestando atención a la clase de Matemáticas y Grissom tampoco estaba en esa clase. Warrick le había preguntado al profesor Adams si sabía algo de lo que sucedía peor este sólo le respondió que Grissom estaba en una misión especial y que no tendría clase de Matemáticas el resto de la semana. _"Eso es extraño... G. en una misión especial y faltando a clase de mate" _Warrick miró al reloj que estaba sobre la pizarra, cinco minutos para que se acabe la clase... _"¡Cinco minutos es una eternidad!" _pensó, así que empezó a revisar sus planes del día.

Tenía que encontrarse con Cath en la cafetería a las 3:15, luego iría al entrenamiento de baseball acompañándola hasta las prácticas de porritas porque estaban en el camino, interrogaría a Grissom antes que termine el entrenamiento y se iría a casa de Cath a cenar porque su papá quería hablar con él, de nuevo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara Sidle estaba parada frente al panel de anuncios, no estaba sola, junto a ella estaban otras sesenta chicas que habían audicionado por los roles principales de "El Cascanueces". Ese día la directora iba a publicar sólo los nombres de quienes habían obtenido los roles protagónicos: el hada y cuatro o cinco otros personajes. El pasillo estaba lleno de chicas nerviosas, ansiosas y estresadas, ningún chico se atrevía a pasar por ahí, no en ese momento y menos aún cuando el director publique los nombres de las chicas que obtuvieron los roles.

Sara estaba cerca delo panel por lo que estaba segura que podría ver si su nombre estaba en la lista y luego correr y esconderse antes que las otras decidan alocarse y el pasillo se convierta en un ring de peleas.

La profesora Perkins pronto apareció con los resultados y caminó tan despacio que nadie se dio cuenta que había dejado la lista hasta que el seguro de la puerta de su oficina sonó, dejando en claro que estaba cerrada. Sara no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, antes de poder darse cuenta, estaba acorralada por más de cuarenta chicas que trataban de ver la lista. Sara respiró profundamente y empezó a escabullirse y moverse a través de la gente. Estaba tan cerca del papel cuando todos se le lanzaron encima que se sentía como una mosca atrapada entre la pared y las multitudes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom estaba parado por el pasillo cuando vio un grupo de chicas abalanzarse hacia el panel de anuncios. Guiado por su curiosidad caminó hacia el grupo de chicas, manteniendo su distancia por sí acaso tenía que correr para escapar. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser la voz de Sara, bueno, no estaba completamente seguro de que era Sara, pero sabía que ella se había presentado a la audición... sólo tuvo que conectar los puntos.

"¿Ser o no ser? ¿Cruzar o no cruzar?" pensó Grissom mientras se acercaba más y más al grupo de locas chicas paradas frente a él, finalmente tomó una decisión cuando se vio atrapado por la ola de chicas y vio a Sara luchando entre ellas para no morir asfixiada. En ese momento Grissom se olvido de sus libros y cosas y se concentró en llegar a Sara a tiempo, se escabulló hacia ella y cuando la vio cerca aligeró su paso abriendo un camino alrededor suyo y de Sara.

A Grissom no le importó si estaba empujando a las otras chicas, no lo hacía bruscamente de ningún modo, tomó la mano de Sara, la ayudó a pararse y enderezarse y la puso detrás suyo mientras buscaba una salida. De repente sintió que Sara apretaba su mano, no se volteó en ese momento pero esperó hasta que estuvieran cerca de las bancas para voltear a verla.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó colocando sus cosas en la banca.

"Sí, por lo menos ahora lo estoy, Dios, casi me matan..." respondió Sara percatándose que aún no había soltado la mano de Grissom,

"¿Necesitas algo?" le preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella, tampoco había soltado su mano.

"No, gracias... sólo que... nunca llegué a ver lo que decía la lista" dijo mirando sus manos cruzadas.

"Talvez podríamos esperar para verlos" dijo Grissom mientras se sentaba junto a Sara y soltaba su mano. De no haberla visto mirar fijamente las manos, nunca la hubiera soltado.

Sara pensó acerca de los 10 minutos previos, estaba esperando junto al panel, las chicas llegaron corriendo y casi la mataron, Grissom fue a rescatarla y estuvieron tomados de la mano por un rato. Él se veía genial, ella no se veía del todo mal, sin embargo aún no podía entender porque la había soltado si estaban tan cómodos, o por lo menos ella lo estaba...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Perdón por la demora :P... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Grissom y Sara se están haciendo cada vez más amigos... ¿qué pasará?


	17. Buenas noticias y sorpresas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom y Sara se sentaron juntos por alrededor de veinte minutos, hablaron de cosas triviales, Grissom le contó acerca de cuan nervioso estaba antes de dar las clases, sobre la confianza que el profesor Mayers tenía en él y del equipo de baseball, nada muy personal pero estaba conociéndose más. Sara, por el otro lado, le contó acerca de cómo se interesó en el ballet y la física, algunas cosas chistosas que le habían pasado, incluso llegó hasta el punto de no saber si estaba haciendo el ridículo porque Grissom sólo le respondía con risas, pero por lo menos estaban juntos.

Grissom y Sara se levantaron cuando el pasillo se tranquilizó un poco, ella le agradeció haberla acompañado y le preguntó si tenía que estar en otro lugar en el momento, a pesar de que sus prácticas de baseball ya habían comenzado, Grissom le respondió que no, que también quería ver los resultados, así que caminaron hacia el panel. Sara se acercaba a la hoja, podía leer el título en grandes letras negras, sintió mariposas en el estómago, respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos

**EL CASCANUECES**

**PRINCIPALES PAPELES FEMENINOS**

**Clara… Srta. Sara Sidle**

**Hada de las Nieves… Srta. Denise Johnson**

**Fray Stahlbaum… Srta. Jen Thomas**

**Granny Stahlbaum… Srta. Angelina Preston **

**Hada Principal… Srta. Andie Lawleyr**

**Muñecas… Srta. Amanda Dixon**

**Srta. Tammy Fenning**

**Srta. Gloria Turner**

**Hadas… Srta. Amy Lockshart **

**Srta. Eva Rencorf**

**Srta. Joan Cardf **

Wow, Sara no podía creerlo, ¡Iba a interpretar a Clara! ¡Tenía el papel principal y ni siquiera había aplicado para ese rol! No se quejaba ni mucho menos, pero estaba sorprendida y emocionada, y feliz y... se había olvidado por completo que Grissom estaba parado junto a ella. Miró hacia su izquierda, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y él también; Grissom la había visto en las audiciones y se había quedad asombrado, estaba sorprendido por ella y el rol que había obtenido, pero también por la inmensa sonrisa en su cara.

"Lo logré" dijo Sara, aún sonriente.

"Lo sé, es genial, ¡felicitaciones!" contestó Grissom sonriendo, realmente no sabía que hacer.

"Pero no te ves muy sorprendido..." dijo Sara un poco triste porque parecía no importarle, pero, ¿porqué habría de importarle?

"Bueno, vi tu audición, así que tenía un gran presentimiento de que ibas a obtener este papel. Disculpa, tengo que irme, te veo mañana" y se fue dejando a Sara muy sorprendida.

Sara estuvo parada en el mismo sitio por lo menos cinco minutos cuando la profesor Perkins apareció, la miró y sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón la profesora sabía que la sonrisa de Sara no se debía al rol que obtuvo; recordando lo que había sucedido en la audición, pudo relacionar su sonrisa con Gil Grissom, y estaba contenta por ellos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 5:20 cuando Grissom apareció en el campo, él nunca estaba tarde, y si algo sucedía, nunca se tardaba más de cinco minutos, pero esta vez había llegado casi una hora y media más tarde y eso era algo inusual. Warrick lo vio entrar y se dio cuenta que no estaba usado el uniforme de entrenamiento, y eso era raro.

Grissom caminó hacia los camerinos y se tomó su tiempo en cambiarse, alrededor de diez minutos, y se fue a hablar con el entrenador. El resto del equipo no se atrevió a decir nada y sólo lo veían hablar con el entrenador. La conversación fue corta, al principio habló Grissom y luego el entrenador. Todo el equipo estaba reunido mirando a Grissom hablar calmadamente con el entrenador y cuando vieron que este tomaba la palabra el equipo se alistó para verlo gritar a Gil Grissom, sin embargo, ambos empezaron a reírse, sí, el entrenador y Grissom estaban hablando calmadamente luego que este había llegado tarde a las prácticas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche cuando Warrick entró al departamento y sintió un profundo y pesado silencio cubriendo el lugar, primero pensó que, tal vez, Grissom tenía una chica con él, como la mayoría de luces estaban apagadas y podía oír música saliendo de su cuarto. Caminó lo más despacio que pudo para no hacer ningún ruido, en caso de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, pasó por la sala y vio que la puerta de Grissom estaba abierta, caminó por el corto pasillo que conducía al cuarto de Grissom y lo vio hablando con alguien que le parecía conocido, alguien muy similar a...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Baile? Hodges?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche cuando Warrick entró al departamento y sintió un profundo y pesado silencio cubriendo el lugar, primero pensó que, tal vez, Grissom tenía una chica con él, como la mayoría de luces estaban apagadas y podía oír música saliendo de su cuarto. Caminó lo más despacio que pudo para no hacer ningún ruido, en caso de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, pasó por la sala y vio que la puerta de Grissom estaba abierta, caminó por el corto pasillo que conducía al cuarto de Grissom y lo vio hablando con alguien que le parecía conocido, alguien muy similar a..._

Hodges. Lo bueno era que estaba hablando con él por teléfono, lo raro era que estaba hablando con él. Warrick decidió que no se iba a acostar hasta que le dijeran que diablos estaba pasando, así que se sentó en el escritorio y esperó que Grissom termine de hablar.

Gil sabía lo que Warrick estaba haciendo, lo había hecho antes y sabía que no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que le diga que estaba pasando. A decir verdad, le hubiese contado antes de no ser porque estaba tan ocupado o porque se había quedado hablando con Sara alrededor de media hora, o más.

Apenas Grissom colgó, empezó a contar lo que sucedía, pero le dijo que mejor debería ir a la sala que era más cómoda porque iban a pasar un buen rato hablado. Se sentaron y Warrick se quedó callado hasta que Grissom empezó a contarle todo desde el principio, le contó acerca del profesor Mayers pidiéndole que ayude a Sara, sobre la reunión en el Starbucks, sobre el viaje del profesor y que estaba cubriendo sus horas. Grissom dijo todo excepto, talvez, la parte más importante, la parte en la que explicaba porque estaba hablando con Hodges.

"Así que eso es caso todo" le dijo Grissom mientras se paraba.

"No tan rápido, ¿qué hay entre Hodges y tu hablando tanto?" le preguntó Warrick.

"Oh, eso, bueno, te digo si me prometes no reírte"

"¡Vamos G.! ¿Cuándo me he reído acerca de algo que me hayas dicho?"

"Bueno, hubo esa vez cuando..."

"Era una pregunta retórica"

Grissom respiró profundamente, se sentó y empezó a hablar. Todo había empezado cuando Hodges le pidió ayuda en algunos problemas de matemática que no entendía, la primer vez Grissom aceptó porque tenía tiempo, pero la segunda, tercera y cuarta vez fueron porque había hecho un acuerdo. Este acuerdo consistía en que Grissom lo ayudaría con los problemas de matemática si Hodges le enseñaba a bailar Salsa. Al principio Warrick no entendía porque Grissom estaba tan interesado en aprender a bailar salsa, pero mientras le contaba recordó que el baile ya se acercaba, ¡Tenía que ir al baile del equipo! Y no era cualquier baile, era un baile para recolectar fondos para el equipo de Baseball.

El equipo andaba corto de fondos ese año aso que iban a organizar el baile para comprar nuevos bats y uniformes, incluso casacas y gorras; así que, como sólo disponían de los jugadores, los iban a usar para obtener el dinero. El entrenador había hablado con uno de sus amigos, quienes le debía un favor y tenía un gran sitio junto a la playa, un sitie perfecto para el baile. Al principio el equipo pensó que era una broma, pero se dieron cuenta que Al Robbins no hacía bromas con temas tan serios, el equipo completo tenía que estar ahí, vestidos de manera formal porque iba a ser una cosa muy elegante. El entrenador había decidido hacer todo elegante porque tenía una teoría de que más chicas iban a ir si veían a los chicos en smoking, y tener muchas chicas era importante porque eran ellas quienes compraban los tickets para bailar con los chicos.

Gil Grissom era un hombre de distintos talentos, sabía como bailar y no lo hacía mal, pero cuando se trataba de música latina, él era uno poco... bueno... no era muy buen bailarín de salsa. Hodge, por el otro lado, habituaba salir a bailar con sus amigos y era muy bueno para la salsa. Grissom se enteró de esto en una fiesta, donde vio a Hodges bailando y se dio cuenta que lo hacía increíblemente bien, así que decidió que no le haría daño aprender a bailar de alguien a quien consideraba uno de los mejores bailarines de la universidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Demasiado caballero

A/N: Perdón por la demora, he estado ocupada con temas de la universidad. ahi les va un par de capítulos

* * *

Tan pronto como Sara entró a su casa corrió al cuarto de su mamá, no se molestó en tocar la puerta, solo entró gritando: "¡Lo hice¡Lo hice!", sólo cuando nadie le respondió se dio cuenta que el cuarto estaba vacío… Un poco desilusionada, Sara salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Mattie, tocó la puerta y asomó su cabeza. Mattie estaba haciendo su tarea, era chistoso ver a su hermanito trabajando en algo, concentrándose tanto, tan pronto como Mattie se dio cuenta que Sara estaba en su cuarto, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó a ella. 

"¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?" – le preguntó sonriendo

"Bastante bien¡Conseguí el papel principal!" – le contestó mientras Mattie corría a ella y la abrazaba.

"¡Que genial! Ah, mamá y papá salieron hace un ratito pero como sabían que estabas en camino… bueno, el punto siendo… ¡Estamos solos! Jeje"

"¿Ya comiste?"

"No, aún no"

"¿Qué te parece una pizza?"

"Eso suena bueno" – dijo Mattie con una tierna sonrisa

Si había algo que nadie podía negar era que Mattie y Sara se amaban el uno al otro, eran el tipo de hermanos que nunca tenían peleas fuertes, que siempre se ayudarían sin importar qué, y eso era lo que Sara estaba haciendo cuando sonó el teléfono, estaba ayudando a Mattie con su tarea de ciencias. Antes de irse a contestar el teléfono, Sara le prometió a Mattie que no se demoraría, era Mia quien estaba llamado, queria preguntarle cómo le había ido en la audición y todo eso, Sara estaba emocionada, quería contarle todo pero su hermanito la estaba esperando, así que decidió que Mia podía esperar hasta después de almuerzo.

* * *

Gil Grissom tenía que estar en el campus a las 7:30, tenía que darle una clase al grupo de Sara y el profesor Mayers le había dicho que siempre debía llegar temprano. Eran las 7:02 y Grissom estaba parado al frente de su guardarropa, ya se había duchado y afeitado pero no sabía qué ponerse, tenía que causar una buena impresión en los alumnos así que decidió que algo un tanto formal sería lo mejor, al final se decidió por unos jeans, un polo rojo y una casaca negra. 

Llegó al campus a las 7:31, estaba caminando hacia el salón cuando vio el diamante de baseball… su lección del día tenía relación con la aerodinámica y ese tipo de cosas… tan pronto como llegó al salón, sacó su teléfono y llamó al entrenador Robbins, tenía que hacerle una pregunta muy importante.

--

Sara llegó a la puerta a las 7:50, quería estar unos momentos a solas con Grissom pero… llegar a clases 10 minutos antes de que comenzara cuando ésta era su primera clase del día la haría ver un tanto… desesperada. Pero él había sido quien la había tomado de la mano, y ella le había permitido hacerlo… aún estaba discutiendo con ella misma cuando Grissom abrió la puerta.

**Punto de vista de Sara:**

¡Oh Dios mió¡Oh Dios mió! Abrió la puerta¡Qué hago! Bueno, de todos modos tengo que decir algo, quiero decir, no es algo común que él abra la puerta viéndose tan guapo y me encuentre prácticamente babeando como una adolescente enamorada del chico más churro del mundo. Porque no es así, yo no soy una adolescente enamorada y él no es el chico más churro del mundo… es el chico más churro de la universidad. Y yo sigo aquí¡sin decir nada!

Grissom se quitó los audífonos y apagó su teléfono, bonito teléfono por cierto. Me está mirando, lo estoy mirándolo, no sé que decir pero estoy apunto de abrir la boca cuando se hace un lado para dejarme pasar, entro al salón y él deja la puerta abierta, que caballero, no quiere dar malas impresiones acerca de nosotros, si es que acaso hay un "nosotros".

"Hola Sara ¿Cómo estas? – Grissom me pregunta, parece no tener problema con el hecho que estaba babeando por el, eso o es que es demasiado educado como para decírmelo.

"Estoy bien¿Tú que tal?" – dije mientras me sentaba frente a Grissom, quien estaba sentado en el asiento del profesor.

"A decir verdad… creo que me estoy durmiendo"

¡Nooo, por qué dijiste "durmiendo" tenías que haber dicho "creo que me estoy enamorando de ti"! Y sólo me quedé sentada, mirándolo, no sabía que hacer, ahí estaba é, mirándome, sonriendo, bueno en realidad no puedo decir que estaba sonriendo pero sí parecía estar contento. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que había entrado al salón, pronto llegarían mas personas y no estaríamos solos, y mi teoría se cumple cuando escucho a Denise Johnson y a Lily Smith entrar al salón, las dos saludan a Grissom y me pregunto si yo tenía la misma cara cuando lo vi por primera vez.

El salón está casi completo a las 7:59, el único que falta es Brad pero uno de sus amigos va hacia Grissom y le muestra una nota, Brad no iría a clases ese día. A las 8 en punto, Grissom cerró la puerta y nos miró, yo lo miré y luego volteé hacia mi derecha e izquierda, yo siempre me siento en la primera fila pero ahora toda la primera y segunda fila están ocupadas por chicas, muchas de ellas sí pertenecen a la clase, otras simplemente hicieron excusas para entrar al salón diciendo que era un curso opcional. Yo sé que eso no es cierto, y Grissom también lo sabe pero no dice nada, es demasiado caballero.

TBC...


	20. Por tus buenos reflejos

* * *

Todo el grupo guardaba silencio, algunos estaban emocionados y esperando que Grissom comience la lección, otros estaban quedándose dormidos, dado que lo segundo era algo que no le gustaba a Grissom, se le ideó una manera de hacer que todos prestaran atención, los chicos especialmente porque por algún extraño motivo, todas las chicas le estaban presentado atención y él ni siquiera había comenzado a hablar.

"Bueno¿A cuántos de ustedes les gusta el baseball?" – Grissom preguntó al azar, algunos chicos levantaron sus manos – "Vamos chicos, díganme¿A cuantos de ustedes de verdad les gusta el baseball?"

La mayoría de los chicos levantaron sus manos, bueno, hubieran sido todos los chicos del salón si no hubiera sido por un chico medio extraño al fondo de la clase, por algún motivo no parecía otro chico común y corriente, era un poquito nerd en la opinión de Grissom.

"Bien, entonces¿Cuántos de ustedes van a venir a las pruebas del sábado¿Usted viene verdad Sr. Stokes?"

La cara de Nick no tenía precio en ese momento, era una mezcla de perplejidad y asombro, se veía como… como Sara cuando Grissom abrió la puerta, su expresión gritaba: "Oh Dios mío, sabe cómo me llamo". Greg y Sara se rieron y luego voltearon a ver a Grissom.

"Bueno, todos ustedes a los que les gusta el baseball pueden estar pensando algo como: '¿Y qué tiene que ver el baseball con la física?' ¿Qué tal si vamos al diamante a averiguar eso?"

Tan pronto como Grissom acabó su oración, todos los chicos ya estaban afuera de la clase, todos excepto al que no le gustaba el baseball, que se llamaba Albert Dickens. Si hubiera sido por las chicas del salón, ellos no se hubieran movido en lo absoluto, es más, no hubieran dejado que Grissom se moviera, lo hubieran secuestrado.

"¿Les parece, chicas?" – preguntó sonriente mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para que pasaran, una por una todas las chicas salieron del salón, la última fue Sara, quien se había quedado atrás cuando todas salieron corriendo de la clase.

Mientras caminaba hacia el diamante de baseball sintió que alguien caminaba atrás de ella, disminuyó la velocidad solo por si acaso fuera Grissom y quisiera hablar con ella, pero no era Grissom, no podía ser todo tan bueno, era Albert, estaba mirándola, casi observándola, con su libreta en una mano y un lapicero en la otra. Si alguien hubiera tenido que describir a Albert Dickens, hubiera tenido que usar necesariamente las palabras: libreta, lapicero y nerd, y era por una simple razón, donde sea que alguien volteara a ver a Alber, el siempre estaba escribiendo algo. Mientras caminaban, estaba garabateando algo en su libreta y si no hubiera sido porque Grissom lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa, se hubiera estrellado contra una pared.

"¿Estas bien?" – preguntó Grissom mirando a Albert, quien estaba en shock

"Uh, sí, creo, sí, estoy bien, sí, eso creo, uhm, gracias, eh, gracias profesor"

"No hay problema, y por favor, llámame Grissom"

Mientras caminaban hacia el diamante de baseball, Grissom podía ver la emoción en los ojos de los chicos, y bueno de las chicas también y cuando llegaron hizo que todos se sentaran en las bancas sólo porque las chicas no se querían sentar en el pasto. Mientras hablaba, podía ver cómo la gente tomaba notas, de alguna manera, el cambiar de ambiente había tenido una influencia positiva en el grupo. Primero habló de aerodinámica, la resistencia del viento y todo esos temas y lo hizo de una manera fácil y entendible, él no era el tipo de personas que lucían su inteligencia usando tecnicismos que la mitad de la clase no entendería sino que él mostraba su inteligencia haciendo que las cosas más difíciles sonaran simples.

Luego de que acabaron de tomar notas, Grissom pidió un voluntario que fuera un buen lanzador, la mayoría de los chicos eran suficientemente tímidos como para no darse de voluntarios, otros tuvieron la valentía de levantar la mano, y hubieron algunas chicas que quisieron ser voluntarias en un desesperado esfuerzo para hacer contacto con el maestro sustituto. Grissom eligió a Nick, al comienzo Nick se sintió halagado¡el ni siquiera había levantado la mano! Pero luego entró en pánico, si Grissom lo había elegido era porque él creía que tenía un buen brazo y que él le podria lanzar una buena bola en frente de toda la clase. Eso le daba la oportunidad de hacer una de dos impresiones, o quedaba como el héroe de la clase o quedaba como un tonto.

Nicky se paró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, podía escuchar a las chicas del salón suspirando… ¿la razón? Bueno, Grissom acababa de quitase la chompa. "_Por el amor de Dios¿Pueden acaso ser más obvias?"_ se preguntó mientras tocaba el pasto, luego escuchó a una chica silbar y estuvo tan seguro que ese silbido no era para él que se tomó la libertad de terminar su pensamiento _"Oh sí que pueden ser más obvias."_

Grissom le dio una bola a Nick y cogí un bate, abanicó un par de veces mientras Nick caminaba hacia el montículo del lanzador y luego le hizo una seña para que tirara la bola. La tiró bastante bien, tan bien que casi no le da pero logró batearla. Mientras miraba que la bola se alejaba, se dio cuenta que no le había pedido a alguien que fuera el catcher. Grissom regresó hacia donde estaba el grupo con Nick siguiéndolo.

"¿Alguno podría hacerme un favor?" – Grissom preguntó y todas las chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarlo, todas menos Sara, ella no le daría a Grissom la impresión que también estaba desesperada por hablar con él.

"Claro" – dijo una chica mientras se paraba – "Soy Lily Smith, un placer conocerte"

"Igualmente" – dijo Grissom un poco incómodo – "¿Podrías ir a recoger la pelota?"

Grissom pensó que Lily no se demoraría mucho, después de todo solo tenía que caminar, coger la pelota y volver, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la chica se tomaría su tiempo decidió sentarse. Se sentó donde se supone que iba Lily, justo entre Sara y una chica de cabello claro; la rubia vio esto como una oportunidad para hablarle a Grissom y comenzó a acosarlo. Cuando Lily llegó, Grissom se paró y se alejo, estaba cansado de que la chica le contara acerca de cuan perfecta era.

"Pasame la pelota por favor" – dijo y esperó a que Lily la tirara para cogerla – "¿Quién puede decirme por qué pude atrapar la pelota con la mano?"

"Fácil, por tus buenos reflejos" – dijo Lily, Grissom sonrió por educación y estaba listo para decir la respuesta cuando alguien habló.

"Por la fricción" – fue una afirmación, no una pregunta como la que hizo Lily, y esa correcta afirmación había venido de Sara Sidle.

"Correcto señorita Sidle, y no sé por qué no estoy sorprendido" – dijo Grissom haciendo que Sara se sonroje, luego continuó con su explicación y Sara podía jurar que mientras él hablaba, le estaba sonriendo.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Debería continuarla? Por favor dejen reviews!!**


	21. La linda castaña

Catherine estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, su clase de inteligencias múltiples no era la clase mas entretenida del mundo así que solía sentarse por la ventana para distraerse, a veces, el profesor hacía una clase interesante y entonces prestaba atención… pero ese no era el caso esta vez.

Estaba mirando afuera, esperando que el tiempo pasara. Observó una mariposa, un pajarito azul, algunos de primer año corriendo a su salón porque estaban tarde, a Grissom hablando con una bonita chica de cabello castaño… ¡un momento¿Su Grissom¿El Grissom a quien quería y conocía estaba hablando con una chica? No podia creer lo que estaba viendo. No era que a Grissom no le hubiera gustado alguien antes… pero verlo caminando con una chica… bueno, sonriendole y dándole a dicha chica una de sus miradas… eso no era algo que se veía todos los días.

Catherine no pudo más y llamó a Ally, quien se sentaba a su costado y era una amiga de los dos, tan pronto como Ally volteó, Cath le dijo que mirara por la ventana pero cuando lo hizo, Grissom y su "compañera" habían desaparecido.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Ally

"Grisson y la castaña"

"No hay nadie en el pasillo Cath, el aburrimiento esta jugandole trucos a tu mente"

El día se pasó rápido, antes que se dieran cuenta ya eran las dos de la tarde y Sara, Greg y Nick estaban sentados en un jardín conversando acerca de sus días… bueno en realidad no estaban conversando, estaban molestando a Sara.

"Así que… qué onda con el profesor sustituto" – le preguntó Nick, el estaba seguro que Sara sentía algo por Grissom pero no sabía que ellos dos eran amigos.

"Si, te vi mirándolo toda la clase" – agregó Grez sintiendo un poco de celos

"¿Grissom y yo?" Para nada, solo somos amigos… creo"

"¿Crees que son _solo _amigos?" – dijo Nick sonriendo.

"No, creo que _somos_ amigos... ¡en realidad no sé si somos amigos!"

* * *

"Bueno, Ally me dijo que Catherine le dijo que ella te había visto con una linda castaña… ¿Es verdad? – Warrick preguntó mientras calentaban. Grissom no sabía qué responder, lo que le estaba preguntando era verdad pero no quería decirle a Warrick porque él le diría a Catherine y Catherine le diría a Ally que él había estado con una linda castaña… ¡Y no solo con linda sino que con la más linda de todas!

"Debe haber sido Sara, es una estudiante" – Respondió Grissom de lo más tranquilo, obviando la parte de si era bonita o no.

Si había algo que Warrick estaba seguro de saber eso era que si Gil Grissom evadía un tema entonces él no debería tocarlo por un tiempo si no quería meterse en una pelea. Warrick y Grissom estaban en medio del calentamiento cuando se enteraron que el entrenador no podría estar con ellos ese día. Los entrenamientos eran divertidos, duros pero divertidos, y era la labor de Grissom, como asistente del entrenador, reemplazarlo cuando faltaba… pero hoy no estaba de humor…

* * *

**A/N: Pensé que tal vez querrían un nuevo capítulo... bueno, dejen reviews!!!**


End file.
